


Troublemaker

by Digdeepenough



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bipolar Disorder, Blackmail, Character Development, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/F, Guidance Counselor Gerard Way, Homophobia, M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessed Stalker, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Sobriety, Suspense, Therapy, Triggers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough
Summary: "Have a great day, Frank. Try to stay out of trouble, troublemaker." Gerard teased and before Frank can say anything back, Gerard's shutting the door behind him.Frank stared at the door, clutching the slip for tomorrows session in his hands.Suddenly, he didn't mind being a troublemaker.





	1. First Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !New Fic Alert!
> 
> This one is near and dear to my heart so I hope you all enjoy this.

"Guidance counselor's office, now!" Screamed Mrs. Cook, red faced, with spit flying every where.

Frank rolled his eyes dramatically and jumped out of his seat with the classrooms laughter following behind him like a soundtrack to his pathetic life. He was a class clown... A prankster... A troublemaker... And he may or may have not just called his teacher Mrs. Cock for two dollars and a pack of skittles.

What?! Don't judge. He's had a rough life. His dad left when he was five and his mom was never home because she worked double shifts at the hospitals to make ends meet. She did what she could with her punk son, but she mainly left it to the school to teach and discipline. Not the best method... But it was better than nothing.

Making his way down the familiar path to the counselor's office, Frank ripped flyers off of walls and kicked at classroom doors. He was annoyed. He was tired of not knowing when to shut his fucking mouth and just behave. He knew he had a problem, but he couldn't control himself. 

Even though the counselor's office was familiar to him. He wasn't familiar with the new counselor. Last year, Miss Sandra had been one of the only people he actually liked in this hell-hole and she was gone... Transferred to some school in New York. She was a good counselor and was the reason Frank even passed his Junior year in the first place.

He makes it to the office door. The blinds are pulled down so he can't peek inside to get a look at the new counselor. All he knows is that it's a man. A younger man (early thirties/late twenties) and apparently he was pretty good at his job. 

Sighing, Frank knocked on the door three times and then waited patiently for the counselor to greet him.

"Just a moment!" A high pitched, yet nasally voice breeched from behind the door.

Frank made a face and stepped back a bit. He hadn't expected a voice so... _different_. He wasn't even sure what he was even expecting in the first place, but it definitely wasn't that super unique voice.

Suddenly, the door is creaking open and Frank's looking up. His eyes meet another pair of hazel eyes and he exhales like he's breathing for the first time in his life.

"Hey, you must be Frank Iero. I just got off the phone with Mrs. Cook. She told me you would be stopping by. I'm glad you could make it. Come in. Make yourself comfortable." The long haired man gestured towards the sofa in the middle of his office. 

Frank stepped in and the counselor shut the door behind him. Frank could have sworn he heard a click, which meant he had also locked the door.

"I'm Mr. Way. You can call me Gerard if you want—that's my first name—all the other students normally do." He plopped down on the office chair in front of the sofa and grabbed a cup of coffee off the coffee table. "So... Care to tell me what's going through your mind, Frank?" He asked before he stole a sip of his steaming drink.

He seemed a bit wired. He moved quickly, yet gracefully.

Frank looked around the office for a split second. It was different... Way dimmer than before and the walls were darker. Scholarships and photos decorated the walls and Gerard's desk was a bit messy, cluttered even. His attention went back to the older man who was now crossing his legs and drinking more of his coffee, waiting for Frank to tell him his life story.

"Uhh..." Frank shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well... Honestly?" Frank started.

Gerard set his cup of coffee down on the coffee table and smiled sheepishly in Frank's direction. 

"I don't know where to start."

Gerard rolled closer to Frank and leaned over to touch his knee. "Start where ever your heart tells you to start. I'm all ears." He said quietly and then leaned back.

As genuine and sincere as Gerard sounded Frank still couldn't bring himself to open up to the man. Everything was all so sudden. Gerard sighed, sensing this, as he pushed his fingers through his messy fringe. He fluffed his hair a bit and then frantically tapped his pen against his knee. 

"Okay. How about I share something about myself? Let's see..." Gerard trailed off, looking around his office. "Oh yeah... Well, I'm an alcoholic." 

Frank looked up at him in shock. "Really?" 

Looking at Gerard you would have never guessed. Sure he was a bit unkempt, but it suited him. He didn't have sagging skin or heavy bags under his eyes... If anything there was a bit of glittery eyeshadow on his eye lids. He was quite the beauty... Frank erased that last thought from his mind.

Gerard nodded and stood up quickly. He went to his desk and grabbed something from it.

"Three years sober last month." He tossed the chip at Frank as he plopped back down on his seat. "I was really bad... I had moved on to cocaine and really wasn't doing anything with my life. I was suicidal and even tried to kill myself a few times. My friend, Brian, talked me out of it the last time I was serious about ending it all." Gerard said and started to scribble something in his notebook.

He did it absentmindedly. Almost as if he were treating himself as one of his own patients. Frank quirked his brow at everything this new counselor told him and looked back down at his lap. The sobriety chip stared back at him.

"I still go to my weekly AA meetings. They keep me somewhat sane, ya know? Leveled. I have to take medication for a few other things and sometimes I'm so close to relapsing... I crumble and my AA companions pick me back up." 

Frank picked up the chip and rolled it around his fingers.

"So..." Gerard said, looking up from his notepad. "I told you something about me... Now tell me something about you." He said and firmly folded his hands on top of his lap.

"Okay." Frank said and gently set the chip on the coffee table. 

He leaned back against the sofa and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm eighteen. At the age of five my dad upped and left. I'm kind of bitter about it. Daddy issues or whatever, but I kind of have mommy issues too. She's never around and I'm always alone. It's not my goddamn fault I don't know how to behave around people. Could you really blame me for acting up? I'm not really used to social situations." 

He ranted. He actually fucking ranted and Gerard was staring at him and not scribbling mindlessly in his notepad like most counselors would be. He was sympathizing and nodding and... Listening. He was actually fucking listening.

"No, I don't blame you. That's why you're here, talking to me about it, and not in Principle Roy's or Vice Principle Meredith's office." Gerard said, getting up slowly.

He went to the mini fridge at the corner of his room. There was an espresso machine on top of it and Frank thought that was a little funny. The older man went through the fridge and fetched a Diet Coke. He brought it over to Frank and cracked it open for him. Frank thanked him, taking the beverage. Is this what school counseling was nowadays? Some hot guy babbling about his life and bringing him soda? He could definitely get used to this.

"You're very welcome." Gerard said, taking his seat again with a grunt. "So... You said your dad left when you were five. I'm guessing you're an only child, because you said you're always alone."

He still isn't scribbling in his notepad.

Frank nodded, taking a swig of his Diet Coke. "Yeah... Mom's always at the hospital. She's a nurse and sometimes she's a receptionist there. When I do see her she's too fucking—sorry—she's too exhausted to acknowledge me."

Gerard didn't seem to mind the swearing. He merely hummed and pressed the palm of his hand against his chin with a mindful expression etched on his delicate face.

"Do...you blame her at all?" Gerard asked, blinking slowly.

"About dad leaving...?" Frank pressed. He didn't really get the question.

"About why you're alone. About why you act the way you do."

Frank sighed. No one has ever asked him that before. He didn't know how to answer.

"I guess...? I just... I never really thought about it. I always wonder what she saw in my deadbeat dad and why she even had me with him in the first place. But I guess I just never blamed her. I blamed myself." Frank said and suddenly he felt something lift off his shoulders.

He was actually getting to the core of his problems. Was this counselor a mind-reading wizard?

"Yeah? That's interesting. It's not your fault, ya know? I had a similar thing happen to me and I blamed myself until it almost killed me. Literally." He said and grabbed his mug off the coffee table again.

"Did your dad leave, too?" Frank pressed.

Gerard shook his head as he pursed his lips. "No, but he might as well have. He and I don't see things from the same perspective. He's not exactly...Father-Of-The-Year. He still isn't."

"What? He was abusive?" Frank asked and that's when he realized he probably shouldn't be asking his counselor about something like that. Especially since he just met the man. But he just had a really good vibe about him. 

Gerard didn't seem to mind the intrusive question. He shook his head again as he gently sipped his coffee.

"No. But when I came out to him he stopped caring. He stopped treating me like his son Gerard and started treating me like I'm some kind of disgusting thing."

Frank fell into a stunned silence. Came out? This guy was gay? Why was he shocked? Why did he even care to be shocked? Fuck... So many questions no straight answers (pun not intended).

"So...I stopped calling and visiting. My mom still calls me from time to time to check up on me and so does my brother, Mikey, but I'm basically dead to my father because I tend to fall in _love_ with men. Funny world, ain't it? No anger...No violence...Love. _Different love_ is what scares people the most sometimes." Gerard paused and looked up at Frank. "Oh don't look at me like that. I'm gay. Not stupid."

Frank shook his head frantically and stuck his hands out in front of him in defense. "No! It's not that. I just think you're really brave. You told me, some stranger you hardly know, something so personal. That takes guts, man." 

Gerard smiled a wonky smile and playfully rolled his eyes. "It's not personal if it's apparent."

Frank shrugged. "I had no idea, honestly. That wasn't the first thing that went through my head when I saw you."

Gerard's eyes widened. "Stop messing with me. You thought...I was straight?" He pointed at himself, leaning forward in his seat with his legs still crossed. "God, this really is a different generation."

Frank chuckled. "Yeah. Actually it is." 

They shared a laugh and Gerard glanced down at his watch shortly after.

"... Shoot." He said more to himself as he stood up abruptly. "Almost time for lunch." He turned the light switch on the wall until the room brightened up.

Frank grimaced at the light, but he gets a better look at Gerard. He's prettier than he had expected. Too pretty to be a dude that's for sure. He must get that a lot. He has that look about him... Like he hears some weird shit on the daily.

"I have a meeting in ten minutes. If you want we can meet again tomorrow—second period. I'll write you an appointment slip." Gerard said as he rushed to his desk.

Frank watched his hips jiggle as he scurried to write the slip and he tries not to chuckle so loudly. Gerard was plump in all the right places and Frank wanted to get a better look at him, but he was wearing a trench coat and some baggy loose fitted jeans. The outfit didn't do him justice... It still worked in an unconventional way though. Frank wasn't complaining.

Frank watched him as he quickly yanked the slip from the pad and passed it to Frank.

"Don't forget, okay? I really enjoyed talking to you and I would love to hear more about _you_ next time." Gerard smiled a jittery smile and Frank smiled the same way back. It was contagious.

"Okay, yeah. Sure. Tomorrow then, Gerard." Frank said his name loud and clear. It felt proper on his tongue.

The older man opened the door and stood by until Frank stepped out.

"Have a great day, Frank. Try to stay out of trouble, troublemaker." Gerard teased and before Frank can say anything back, Gerard's shutting the door behind him.

Frank stared at the door, clutching the slip for tomorrows session in his hands.

Suddenly, he didn't mind being a trouble maker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna be able to post weekly, but be on the lookout for updates! <3
> 
> Xoxo


	2. Good and Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...And you know how he said that they could all eat shit? Yeah, everyone but him. Anyone but him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets and plot ensue!
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> Xoxo

Gerard fiddled with his keychain as he started to make his way to his office. The hallways are empty and quiet. He loved before school hours. He loved being one of the first people in the building. It gave him a sense of ownership.

He unlocked his door quickly and flicked on the main light before he went straight to his desk to turn on his computer monitor. The screen light switched on and Gerard, sitting down slowly on his office chair, went through his emails as he shrugged his messenger bag off his shoulder.

There was really nothing that important so far. A few appointments...upcoming meetings. More upcoming meetings. A mass email from the Principle about new school conduct. He also mentioned there was going to be a pep-rally today and everyone was expected to attend.

Finally, his last email. There's no subject and he doesn't recognize the email address. He clicks it open out of curiosity.

____

**I know your secret.**

X

Photo01  
Photo02  
Photo03

____

Gerard re reads the entire email at least 6 times before he finally decides to press the first link. He almost falls back in his seat when he does and quickly x's out the page. He looks around his office like he thinks someone's watching him and takes a deep breath.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He said, pushing his hands through his hair frantically.

Someone knew. Someone fucking saw him. How?! How did someone recognize him?! Gerard quickly went to the next two links and they were different days.

The photos were of him at his second job. 

By day he was a guidance counselor. By night (on weekends) he was a female impersonator. It was for fun, mostly, but it kept him leveled. That and his AA meetings did a hell of a job of keeping him on the wagon. He needed that escape, some place he could be himself and be safe and be a performer, but now...now someone knew and Gerard didn't feel safe about it at all.

Severely flushed, Gerard clicked out of his emails and turned off his monitor. One billion and two questions were rolling around his head: Why would anyone do this to him? Who was this? What do they want from him? 

He sat back in his seat and shakily pushed his hand through his hair. He was nervous and he was terrified. Why would anyone want to blackmail him? He was just a school guidance counselor for fucks sake. Was this person dangerous? Or worse...was this person someone at the school?

Just as he was about to scribble a notice down on his notepad there's a bang at his door and he jumped out of his seat. 

"Coming!" He screamed louder than he should have and rushed to his door.

He pulled it open and there was Mr. Morrison, a senior year English teacher. Gerard sighed in relief, gently touching his own chest.

"Yes, Mr. Morrison?" Gerard asked, stepping out as he brushed a lock of his black hair behind his ear. "What can I do for you?"

Morrison smiled at him like he knew he had actually nearly given Gerard a heart attack.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you saw that mass email from Roy?" He asked as he pushed his hands in his coat pockets.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm not looking forward to that at all. Did you want to come in? I can whip up a few espresso shots." Gerard asked, pointing into his office.

Morrison nodded and scurried past the shorter man. He stepped in and went straight for the sofa. He sat down, looking around the office.

"I'm thinking of skipping that pep rally. I wanted to ask you if you'd like to join me. We can make up some excuse and it'll look less obvious if we had each other as alibis to get out of it."

Gerard hummed as he set up the espresso machine. He watched it start to make their shots and when it was finished he carefully reached for the small cups.

"Yeah, actually, that sounds like a really good idea. I have a ton of appointments today and some paperwork I'm backed up on. You can meet me here before the pep rally starts up." Gerard said, bringing the shot over to Morrison with a warm smile on his face.

He joined the man on the sofa opposite of him and crossed his legs as he started to sip his espresso. Morrison sipped his drink as well and nodded after he pulled the glass away from his lips. He made an impressed face and looked up to smile at Gerard.

"Not bad." He said earnestly and Gerard smirked at him, pulling his cup away from his mouth. "So... At around one then?" 

Gerard nodded and sat back slightly, crossing his legs.

"One then." He repeated back and Morrison chuckled. "So...Mr. Morrison..." 

Morrison lifted his free hand and waved it around. "Call me Grant. Mr. Morrison is to intimidate the students and the rest of the staff." He joked and Gerard giggled.

"Okay." Gerard gently nibbled on his bottom lip. "Grant." He said, easing his way into the interesting transition. Calling the older man by his first name made him feel special.

"Mhm...Gerard." 

Gerard giggled again. He was feeling giddy after that sip of espresso.

"I have a question for you." Gerard said and then urgently sipped his drink. "Why did you choose to come to me about this pep rally ordeal? Aren't you close with Mrs. Black and Mr. Ramos?" 

Grant pulled a face at Gerard's insinuation and sipped more of his espresso before he could answer.

"Close? I wouldn't say that. They're right next to my classroom. I'm in the middle so sometimes I get stuck with them. I chose you because you're fairly new and I don't hate you yet." He said monotonously and Gerard could tell he was only half joking.

"Mmm... Is that so? Okay. That makes perfect sense." Gerard sat his cup down on the coffee table and smiled coyly at the handsome, older man sitting in front of him. "I don't mean to sound creepy or anything, but I really love your accent. I've always wanted to visit Scotland. What brings you all the way to NJ? If you don't mind me asking." 

Grant coughed to clear his throat. "Oh, don't worry. It's not creepy at all. I just wanted to get away from the same old scene, you know? I have friends here from the last time I visited. I stayed for a month and when I went back home I didn't want to be there anymore." He said and Gerard hummed when he was finished. "Scotland is quite beautiful though. You definitely should visit at least once in your life."

Gerard sighed and sat up. He wished he was like that. He wished he could just up and leave everything he knew about the world behind him. He admired this man and he only got to know this much about him.

"I'm envious." Gerard said quietly, lowering his hands on his thighs gently. "I couldn't do something like that. I would be so afraid."

Grant nodded mindfully, downing the rest of his espresso. "I was... I was very much so. If I could do it you could too." 

Gerard looked down and sighed.

"Yeah? That would be nice."

Grant sat his glass on the coffee table and glanced up at the man in front of him.

"It would, but then who would make me delicious espresso shots?"

Gerard laughed bashfully and touched the side of his face. He could feel his skin heating up as he blushed. 

"Are you always this charming?" He asked courageously.

Grant shrugged as he started to get up. "Not really. No."

Gerard followed him with his eyes. He watched Grant closely and observed how his hands moved to flatten out the front of his suit. 

"Leaving so soon?" Gerard asked, standing up now too. 

He wanted to reach out and straighten Grant's slightly askew tie. He knew he shouldn't. He really fucking shouldn't, but he wanted to so badly. He refrained from doing it. That would only make things more awkward.

"Yeah, it's almost that time now. Thank you for the espresso. It was much needed." He said, heading for the door.

Gerard followed closely behind him. He could smell his cologne and something else. Something distinct and wonderful. Gerard wanted to know where he could buy that scent, but he wasn't about to ask.

"You're very welcome. It was no problem at all. You can stop by during lunch hour for another if you'd like?" Gerard proposed excitedly as he rushed to get the door for the older man.

Grant stepped out and turned around to smile warmly at Gerard. He bowed politely and Gerard could have sworn his heart fell straight to the bottom of his skinny jeans.

"Of course. I'll see you at lunch." 

And with that he was off. Gerard watched him until he turned down the hall and disappeared.

* * *

Frank skated to school. His skateboard skidded noisily on the sidewalk, but he couldn't hear it. His headphones were on and he was listening to The Misfits on full blast. There were other kids around him, conversing amongst themselves as they trudged tiredly to school. Frank wasn't tired. He had two cups of coffee and a few hits of pot with his thirty-four year old neighbor-friend Bob. 

The school starts to become closer in proximity and Frank skates up the path. He stopped midway and yanked his earbuds out of ears as he continued to make his way inside the school entrance.

"Iero." Mr. Morrison greeted him sternly, quickly passing by as he walked down the hall with his arms folded stiffly behind his back.

The English teacher gave Frank the creeps. He was always watching everyone. It was almost as if he had cyborg vision and could tell what everyone was thinking. Frank didn't like him, but he also kind of respected him. It was weird.

"'Sup, _Korse_ " Frank muttered as he saluted, scurrying to his locker.

Korse was the villain name the kids in his year came up with to call Mr. Morrison. No one said it to his face, but he's sure the English teacher knew about it and probably didn't even care. He was a stone cold cynic and he probably got off on being the big, scary bad guy.

Frank undid the lock and threw his skateboard in and then grabbed his ratty notebook. He fucking hated first period. He hated Mrs. Clark and her shitty rules and annoying voice. He hated algebra.

Groaning, he slammed his locker shut and reattached the lock. He already wanted to go home and get into bed to do absolutely nothing. He could already tell this day was going to choke on dick and quite frankly, he didn't want to be around a bunch of phony ass people and their undignified personalities. They could all eat shit as far as Frank is concerned.

"Hey Holly! Hey Phillip!" 

Frank turned his head quickly at the sound of that distinct voice. He saw Gerard rushing down the hall, waving at a few students he knew and continued until he started to pass by Frank...And you know how he said that they could all eat shit? Yeah, everyone but him. Anyone but him.

"Frank!" Gerard shouted excitedly when he saw him. "Don't forget our appointment, okay?" He gently patted the younger man on the back.

Frank stared at with this stupid smile on his face and jerked his head in a quick 'hey' gesture.

"I won't." He told him and Gerard bit his bottom lip.

"Good. I gotta go. I have a meeting to get to. I'll see you later." He said and patted Frank's back one last time before he went on his way.

There were two types of people in this school... People like Morrison and people like Gerard. Frank clearly preferred the high spirited, lovable type more. With that being said, Frank realized he had a major crush on the guidance counselor. A massive one. Plus, he was still high. He was hypersensitive at the moment and a little vulnerable to his emotions.

He wiped the loopy grin off his face and started to make his way to his homeroom. It was going to be one long ass morning.

* * *

On the way to the meeting Gerard thought about the email he received that morning. The one about his _other job_. He had stopped smiling after he passed all the students and was now currently chewing at his nonexistent fingernails. He entered the conference room behind Coach Wilson and went to his usual spot beside the schools dean Mr. Bryant.

"Morning Garret." Gerard said quietly.

He crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap.

"Good morning, Gerard." Garret Bryant smiled tiredly at him. 

The rest of staff gathered in and Gerard pretended to listen to the entire meeting. He didn't hear one second of it and he didn't care. He was too busy trying to figure out who the hell was trying to blackmail him.

He didn't have any enemies... None that he knew of. Outside of school he was practically the same person, besides the fact that that he did Drag on the DL. No one knew about it except his best friend of 13 years/high school beard/ex girlfriend, Lindsey. She wouldn't tell anyone. In fact, she was very over protective of him.

Gerard continued to wrack his brain as he mentally made a list of people he knew that would actually do something like this... Only a few came to mind and they were ex boyfriends. One being Matt Sanders. That wouldn't make sense though. Matt was engaged to a woman named Cathy Garrison and he seemed happy... Well, as far as Gerard could see from his Facebook posts. 

The second person that came to mind was his other ex boyfriend, the infamous Bert McCracken. Gerard had to think hard about this one. The man was in prison... Well, because of him. Gerard had filed a restraining order on him for domestic dispute and abusing/distributing of narcotics. It ended terribly and Gerard had nearly relapsed because of it. He apprehensively crossed Bert's name off of his mental checklist.

There really isn't anybody else he could think of at the moment. He'd only had two serious relationships and they didn't seem like the type to do something this elaborate. Especially after all these years apart. Gerard had been single for two years now and he only went on a few dates, but there was nothing serious. 

He nibbled on his bottom lip as Meredith finally killed the meeting with her end quote.

"So, if anyone has any questions you know my email and I will get back to you as soon as possible. That is all. Have a nice day." She rushed and grabbed her binder off the table as she hurried out of the room before anyone else decided to go before her.

Gerard sat still for a moment, still looking down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to meet whoever owned it.

"Gerard." 

It was Grant.

"Oh, hi Grant." Gerard smiled sheepishly, standing up with the older man's help. "I didn't see you."

Grant chuckled light heartedly and started to walk side by side the shorter, younger man as they exited the conference room.

"Yeah, I figured. You had your eyes down the entire time. Are you alright?" He asked empathetically. 

His brows furrowed together as he scanned Gerard's face for any signs of distress. Gerard felt bad for making this sweet man worry about him through that entire meeting.

"Y-yeah, of course. I'm just...I'm already kinda crashing. I'm gonna have a big cup of coffee when I get back to my office to get me through some paperwork." Gerard said, scratching his chin.

Grant gave him another look over and nodded.

"Okay, well... If you need someone to talk to don't hesitate to come to me. I really like you and I wouldn't want you to feel alone in this place, yeah?" Grant reached out and gently rubbed Gerard's shoulder in a way that could easily be taken out of context.

Gerard almost didn't hear him correctly. Did he just say he liked him? Gerard was sure his eyes were bulging out of his face.

"Oh, uh... Yeah, thanks Grant. That's so sweet of you. But I'm okay. I promise. We still have that date planned for lunch though, right?" 

Gerard cringed at his use of the word 'date'. He didn't mean it like that. He hoped Grant understood what he was trying to say. He hated being so awkward. It made life harder than it had to be.

Grant couldn't hide the smirk on his face. 

"Of course. I'll see you then. Take care, Gerard." He said and started to leave.

Gerard watched him walk away for the second time that day. He sighed and smiled. He really liked Grant too.


	3. Two Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's sure his eyes nearly popped out of his face as Gerard came back to him with a pack of Marlboro Reds. Gerard opens it and coincidentally there are only two cigarettes left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter I've written so far! Enjoy everyone <3
> 
> Xoxo

It was almost time for his appointment with Gerard. Just after his second period he was going to the older man's office and have a chat with him. He was kind of nervous and kind of excited. Even though he had seen Gerard that morning he couldn't wait to see him again. 

Frank didn't have to really do anything in homeroom, but when first period came around the corner he had to do this group thing. He literally didn't say a word to anyone and he could tell they were all getting annoyed with him, but he didn't give a fuck. He did whatever work he wanted do and when he was finished he turned in his assignment and went back to his desk to rest his head. 

Luckily Ms. Brady didn't care. She was too busy looking through finished assignments. When the first period bell went off Frank was the first person to gather his things and leave. He didn't have to go to Mrs. Cook's class because the slip Gerard gave him yesterday excused him from today's lesson so he could go to his office instead.

Frank practically ran to the counselor's office. When he reached the door he knocked hard and then Gerard's voice shortly followed after. Frank listened to the older man say 'Coming!' as he made his way over to answer the door. Frank suddenly felt anxious. 

The door opens up and there's Gerard, bright eyed and unkempt. Frank smiled and Gerard smiled back.

"Hey Frank, how're you?" He asked, pushing the door open all the way.

What Frank sees, well, rather _who_ he sees makes his smile falter. It's Morrison and he's sitting in the spot Frank sat in yesterday. He's got his arms thrown over the back of the couch and his legs are spread open. He looked awfully comfortable and it made Frank's skin crawl. What was someone like Gerard doing hanging around someone like Grant-fucking-Morrison?

"Iero." Grant said sternly.

"Morrison." Frank repeated back, entering Gerard's office carefully.

"Frank and I have an appointment." Gerard said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He sat down at his spot and picked his mug off the coffee table to steal a sip of his coffee.

"Why am I not surprised. Mr. Iero is quite the little troublemaker." Grant said to Gerard, completely acting as if Frank wasn't even in the room.

Frank sneered and sat on the other sofa, across from Grant. He really fucking hated this guy. There was just something about him that made Frank feel extremely uneasy. 

"You would know all about that. Wouldn't you, Morrison?" Frank barked back and Grant glared at him intensely.

"...No, actually, I wouldn't." Grant stood up on that note and fixed his coat. 

He turned to Gerard and his demeanor did a 180. Gerard stared at him in shock. He didn't know what was going on.

"It was nice doing lunch with you, Mr. Way. I'll talk to you soon." He said and started to make his way to the door. 

Gerard looked baffled for a moment. He fumbled to stand and when he made it over to the door he opened it for the older man.

"Oh... It was no problem. I'll see you later then. Enjoy the rest of your classes Grant." Gerard said hopefully as Grant slithered out of the office.

Once he was gone Gerard shut the door and sighed.

"Great. I think he's mad at me now." Gerard said sadly, making his way back over to his seat.

"That guy is always mad. He's a douchebag." Frank said as he thrummed his fingers on the arm rest of the plush sofa.

"No, he's nice to me...but I'm not sure anymore." Gerard slumped into his chair when he reached it. "The first guy who takes a liking to me in two years is already annoyed with me."

Frank crinkled his nose in disgust.

"And why do you even think he's mad at you?" Frank asked out of curiosity.

He was also grossed out. Did Gerard like Grant? He hoped not, but it seemed like he did.

"He just called me Mr. Way. This entire day he's been calling me Gerard. I must've said something wrong. I must've—"

"Dude." Frank interjected with a chuckle. "I think you're looking into it too much. I'm telling you, I've been around him for a few years now. He's totally bi polar and cynical. It's not you, it's him." 

Gerard gnawed down on his bottom lip and pushed his hands through his hair. He gripped hard at his greasy roots and looked into Frank's eyes.

"Are you sure? Should I email him? I should email him." Gerard jumped up and went to his desk frantically.

"Jesus, man. Relax. I'm telling you the truth. Just leave it be. Do you like him like that?" Frank asked, wide eyed.

Gerard stopped suddenly and glared over at Frank. He scratched the side of his head and pursed his lips. He really didn't want to answer that question.

"He was starting to become a friend, Frank. I don't have many. My only friend is my ex girlfriend and roommate Lynz, but I hardly see her because she runs an art gallery." Gerard admitted and Frank felt sort of sorry for him.

"Ex girlfriend?" He asked with a laugh and an arched eyebrow.

Gerard rolled his eyes as he went back to his chair. He plopped down and grabbed his notebook.

"Yes." He answered plainly as he reached for his fountain pen on the coffee table. "Anyway, let's jump into this. We're here to talk about you, not me." 

Frank sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Maybe I like listening to what you have to say." He said and Gerard slowly blinked up at him.

"That may be the case, but I want to help you, you know. You clearly need someone to talk to." 

Frank looked across the room at the turntable so he didn't have to look at Gerard.

"Frank, listen. When I was your age—"

"Oh god. Please don't go there." Frank groaned in annoyance.

"Let me finish. When I was your age I did what I had to do. Sure I got bullied and people made fun of me for being gay, but I persevered. I didn't take anyones crap and I was better for it." Gerard said, gently slapping his knee as he leaned forward slightly.

Frank sighed and turned his attention back to the older man. "What're you getting at?" He asked not fully understanding where Gerard was going with this.

"I want to know if you have any goals you would like to achieve. I can help you. We'll write it all down and when you complete one we'll cross it out." Gerard said, flipping a page in his notebook.

He readied his pen.

"And why do I need to do this?" Frank asked, arching one of his prominent eyebrows.

Even though Gerard got to the point he still didn't understand. 

"It'll keep you focused and you won't go around causing trouble." Gerard cleared up and Frank made a face. "What? It could work."

Frank blinked and tried to see reason. How could something like this possibly work for him?

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Gerard said, interrupting Frank's internal battle with the idea.

"No...I mean, I'll try. You're the fucking expert after all." Frank said harshly and he didn't mean to, but he was sick of ideas. 

Gerard sighed dramatically and frowned.

"We're gonna get a special swear jar just for you. A quarter each time you say a bad word and at the end of the week, _if you've been a good boy_ , you'll get all your money back and we'll get lunch together." Gerard said, pointing his finger up and down in Frank's direction. 

Frank thought that he was being such a mom right now. He rolled his eyes. 

"I guess I'll be rich by the end of the week, huh?"

Gerard laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah, you will be. So...here we go. Let's start with your goals. Nothing too wild or else it'll take longer." Gerard said, tapping his pen again his tongue and then scribbled on the top corner of the page to get it to work.

Frank took a deep breath and glanced around the room as if he'll find the first goal lingering in the air. He licked at his cracked lips and shrugged. 

"I don't know, man...uh, pass math? Uh...get 7 hours asleep every night...drink less."

Gerard started to quickly jot everything down, nodding and humming approvingly.

"Yeah, yeah...yeah, that's great—wait, you drink?" He didn't sound too surprised.

Frank laughed and shrugged.

"Beer mostly."

Gerard's eyes dimmed a bit. He looked down and sighed dejectedly. It saddened him to know that such a young person was already involved with alcohol. He could understand it though. He was the same way when he was Frank's age.

"Anything else you wanna add? Maybe I'll add one so we can do it together. Do you smoke?" Gerard asked, uncrossing then re crossing his legs.

Frank nodded slowly, pushing his mouth to the side of his face.

"Do you wanna quit with me? I'll get us those chewy things or whatever and the patches. We can keep each other in check ya know." Gerard said, sitting up straight.

Frank didn't want to quit smoking. He wasn't even going to tell Gerard about it, but somehow the older man got him to tell the truth. He could try for him though. He didn't like the idea that Gerard was a smoker and not because he thinks it's gross or unattractive on him. He just didn't want Gerard to smoke because it's no good. Maybe he should feel the same way about himself? He couldn't really bring himself to care for his own health.

"Sure...I guess." Frank said sadly. 

He scratched the back of his beck and averted his eyes down to the coffee table. He looked up Gerard's leg slowly, making his gaze go higher towards his knees and then his thighs, and then finally his face. The older man was glaring at him with his lips pursed and his hair covering half his face.

"This could probably get me fired if anyone finds out, but we could smoke our last cigarette together if that's okay with you?" Gerard said quietly, getting up to go to his desk.

Frank's sure his eyes nearly popped out of his face as Gerard came back to him with a pack of Marlboro Reds. Gerard opens it and coincidentally there are only two cigarettes left.

"Would you look at that." Gerard whispered, chuckling under his breath. 

Frank reached for one.

* * *

They went out through the door at the back of Gerard's office. No one was around so they lit their cigarettes.

"Mmm...the first hit is always like a high." Gerard said after he deeply inhaled the poisonous tobacco.

Frank watched Gerard's face as smoke came out of his parted mouth. The his features suddenly went calm and lax. His eyes were heavy as he stared ahead at nothing. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Kinda gonna miss it." Frank said and then went to take another hit of his cigarette.

"I don't even remember why I started smoking." Gerard mused.

Frank tried to think for his reason too, but he never even had one. He just tried it one day at a party when he was drunk and ever since then he just kept doing it gradually until he was hooked. It was something to do as an excuse when he was alone and bored with no one to talk to.

"Probably because you thought you looked cool." Frank said half joking.

Gerard rolled his eyes and pressed his finger against his lips.

"Maybe. Maybe I just have oral fixation."

Frank almost choked on cigarette smoke as the words leave Gerard's mouth. That idea went straight to his dick. He couldn't handle having dirty thoughts right now. He would die of embarrassment if his guidance counselor saw him get an erection.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Gerard exclaimed, giggling like a madman. "Jesus Frank. Are you gonna need a perv jar too?" He teased.

"If you keep sayin stuff like that, yeah." Frank laughed.

He tried to think of his wounds and vomit to stop himself from pitching a tent in his pants in front of this beautiful man. It was wrong and he should find the idea of Gerard sucking dick gross, but he really couldn't. There was no denying that his counselor was a fucking babe.

Gerard smiled and stuck his tongue out.

"Get used to it." He said and then blew smoke out in Frank's direction.

They smoke their cigarettes to the very end of the filter and when they toss them away Gerard opens his office door. 

"Would you like a breath mint?" He reached on top of his desk and grabbed his container of mints.

He shook it in Frank's direction with a simper smile on his face. Frank stuck his hand out and Gerard pops a mint into his palm. He sticks it in his mouth and thanks Gerard.

"Yeah, no problem." Gerard says and pops a mint into his mouth as well.

The bell for next period sounds and Gerard jumps a little.

"Looks like this session is about done, Mr. Iero." He said, heading over to open his main door. "Here." He rips out the goal list he made for Frank.

"I'll make mine now and whenever we achieve one we'll mark them off together." Gerard said, sticking the list out for Frank to take. 

Frank takes it and gives it a quick look-over. He smiles a little himself and nods.

"Okay, cool. When should I come back for another session?" He asked excitedly, looking up quickly to meet Gerard's glimmering, hazel gaze.

"Wednesday. I wish I could say tomorrow, but I'm packed with other appointments." Gerard said sadly.

Frank nodded. He could understand that. 

"All right, um... I guess I'll see you Wednesday then. Bye Gerard." Frank said as he grabbed his backpack off the sofa before he exited the room, passing Gerard slowly.

"Bye Frank. Have a wonderful day."

Frank chuckled to himself as he walked down the hall. He could here Gerard's door shutting. 

Wonderful day...

He was already having one of those.

* * *

Gerard looked at his watch. 

12:59pm...

He waited, still looking at his watch.

Suddenly, the dismissal bell chimed.

1:00pm.

Gerard lifted his head and pushed himself up from his desk chair and went straight for his office door. He peeked through it and saw a mass of teenagers swarm pass, chattering and shoving.

He backs away slowly and starts to fix his hair. He slicks it back and then gingerly pats his face down. He hoped he looked okay. 

Gerard rushed to his espresso machine and started it up. Grant would be in soon and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the older man. They could focus on conversation and getting to know one another better instead of setting up the machine for drinks.

Once the caffeine had been spewed into cups Gerard set them down on the coffee table. Right on time, there's a knock at the door. Gerard hurries to answer and when he sees Grant standing there with his arms folded behind his suited back he sort of swoons on the spot.

"H-Hi Grant." He stuttered and mentally cursed at himself for slipping up. "Come in. Have some coffee."

Grant bowed and smirked as he entered.

"I will." He said smoothly and Gerard screamed internally.

"Good..." Gerard said as he licked his lips.

Good? Gerard mentally slapped himself across the face. He sat down next to Grant and crossed his legs.

"So, how were your classes today?" He asked to start up cordial conversation.

Grant grabbed the mug in front of him on the coffee table and stole a sip before he could answer.

"Fine. Didn't hand out too many detention slips today." He said quietly and Gerard giggled.

"Do you do that often?" 

Grant laughed at the question. He noted Gerard's body language and how close in proximity they were to one another. Something was oozing sexual tension right then and there. He could smell it.

"I do indeed. It's what I'm known for. Punishment is vital in a teenagers life. It's what shapes the mind from a sniveling brat to a proper, functioning adult." Grant said articulately. 

"Yeah? I think rewarding is vital too. Praise even." Gerard said as he looked into Grant's intense eyes.

"I agree. They come hand in...hand." 

Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat. He saw Grant's gaze shift from his eyes down to his lips. There's a deep silence that smothers them for a minute until Grant coughs and leans closer to Gerard. 

"There's something I'd like to ask you." He whispered closely to Gerard's ear.

Gerard pressed himself against the older man and he shocks himself in the process. When did he get so ballsy to do something like that? Grant's hand slyly traveled up Gerard's thigh and he planted it there heavily. Gerard's breath hitched in his throat.

"Y-Yes?" Gerard replied.

What did Grant want to ask him? Why was he suddenly so nervous and turned on at the same time?

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Grant asked, smoothing his hand up and down Gerard's plump thigh. 

Gerard pulled his face away from Grant's to look him in his eyes. He saw something there in the older man's gaze. He felt safe and wanted.

"I would love that." He answered and Grant visibly perked up. 

"Great. What time would you like me to pick you up?" 

Gerard lowered his eyes for moment to think. 

"... Is 6:30 okay with you? I get out of here at 3:30 and I get home at about 4:00, and that depends on traffic, but I'll have more than enough time to get ready."

Grant nodded. "That's perfect. You can text me your address if you'd like." 

"Yeah, of course. Oh, I live with someone. Her name is Lindsey. She's my best friend so don't mind her if she answers when you come to pick me up." Gerard said with a small giggle pushing pass his lips. "She can be a little eccentric sometimes."

Grant nodded and laughed.

"Is that so? Well, then I'm looking forward to meeting her."

Gerard's heart flipped in his chest. Grant is such a fucking gentleman. He thought men like that only existed in movies and books.

"I'd like that. You two would get along perfectly I think—" Gerard said and then gasped when he felt Grant's hand squeeze his thigh. 

They sit there quietly, Grant's hand loosens and massages and suddenly Gerard's mouth is falling open to say something.

"... Oh god." He whispered hoarsely, slowly closing his eyes when the older man presses his lips to spot between he lobe of his ear and his jaw.

He couldn't believe this was happening right now. And in his office of all places! First, smoking with a teenager and now getting felt up by the strictest senior year English teacher. For a guidance counselor he wasn't very good at maintaining his own morals.

Grant pulled back slightly and chuckled under his breath.

"You're awfully tense." He pulled his hand away now too and Gerard released a sigh of relief.

It's not that he didn't want to be touched by Grant because he really did, but he only just started to get to know him a little bit and he shouldn't even be feeling this way so soon in the first place. It was very much like him and he didn't want to be this way with the first man who starts to pay attention to him. That's when it all goes wrong. He falls too hard too fast.

"I-I'm sorry...it's just... I really like you and I know how I can be when I like someone. I don't want to...um, rush anything...?" He questioned his wording.

It felt right to say it, but he wasn't sure if he should have. It was too forward.

Grant grabbed his coffee and sipped some.

"No, I agree. No rush, Gerard. I just can't help myself. You're..." he trailed off, searching for the right word to say.

Gerard's felt his face start to heat up.

"You're very attractive and you've got a good heart it seems. You're very much the opposite of me." 

Gerard whimpered audibly and Grant looked at him and laughed a little at the noise.

"Grant, you're so attractive." He said and practically threw himself at the older man. "You're the best looking man in this school hands down."

Grant started to laugh loudly now. His shoulders shook and his head went back against the back of the sofa as he went to throw his arm over Gerard's shoulder.

"And for the record, I think your heart is lovely." He said and touched over Grant's chest with the palm of his hand.

"I think you're the only person who thinks that." Grant said quietly as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah...? Probably." Gerard teased and Grant laughed.

They sit together for a few moments longer until the last bell rings. Gerard pulls away from Grant and looks at him with a smile on his face.

"So I'll see you tonight Mr. Morrison."

Grant smiles back.

"You will Mr. Way."


	4. To Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To Misery." Frank hiccuped and Ray laughed, clinking his shot glass against Frank's.
> 
> "To Misery." He repeated and then they took their shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New update! *throws glitter* sorry it took me so long to get this out. I hope everyone had a fantastic Holiday <3 
> 
> xoxo enjoy!

"L-Lindsey!!!" Gerard screamed as he stumbled through the front door of their townhouse. "LINDS!"

Lindsey was in her room. Gerard could hear The Misfits blaring through her closed door, but then it suddenly stops.

"What?!" She screamed, opening her door. "Jesus Christ. Are you getting chased by the next door neighbor's Corgi again?"

Gerard waved his hand around, shaking his head.

"No, nothing like that." He said and kicked his shoes off. "Guess what?"

Lindsey laughed, walking to the living room. She plopped down on their faux leather couch and tipped her head back to look at Gerard.

"I just did and I was wrong."

Gerard sighed out of frustration. He didn't need flashbacks of that savage Corgi chasing him through the parking lot and into their home. He had no idea where the dog even came from until they had to put flyers stating they found it. It was such a hassle. He was _so_ a cat person.

"Jeez, thanks for being fun." He said sarcastically. "I got a date, asshole. And he has a job and he's older and he's totally handsome and charming." 

Lindsey faux swooned and gasped, throwing her arm across her forehead while her other hand goes straight to her chest.

"And he ASKED YOU? Or did you ask him?" She jumped up on the couch and grabbed the throw over blanket to wrap it around herself.

"He. Asked. Me." Gerard said, smirking wickedly. 

Lindsey gasped again.

"I know right? I was shocked too." He giggled and went to sit next to her. 

He plopped down, sighing dreamily.

"And who is the lucky gentleman caller?" Lindsey asked, reaching forward to move a strand of stray hair away from Gerard's forehead.

"He's one of the senior year English teachers. Grant Morrison."

Lindsey gave him a funny look.

"You said he was older...is he like...ancient?" She teased, wrinkling her nose.

Gerard tsked her and gently smacked her hand away from his head.

"No, but he's gotta be in his late forties to early fifties—He's so handsome, Linds...like, if you saw him walking around you would have to look at him, ya know? He's sharp." Gerard licked his lips as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table. 

"Well he sounds dashing. When are you going to bring him home? You and I both know those condoms in your nightstand are about to expire." Lindsey snickered and Gerard turned his head to roll his eyes at her directly.

"Stop. This one's going to be different. He's a mature, older man so I gotta take things slow. And like I said, he asked me out so we're going to dinner tonight." 

Lindsey hummed and shrugged. 

"—And that's why we're having this conversation in the first place. I need help picking out an outfit." He said and dropped his feet back down to the ground.

"Yeah, sure. I can do that. I already have something in mind! Oh and I'll even let you borrow that leather jacket of mine that you like so much." She said excitedly as she hopped off the couch, trailing the blanket over her shoulders as if it were a cape.

Gerard laughed loudly and got up to follow her.

"You're the best!" He called out to her as she disappeared in her bedroom to retrieve the jacket.

* * *

Frank groaned and cringed.

He hated whiskey, but he loved the affect it had on him. It was like taking drugs, but not being totally strung out. It gave him that kick. He looked at the bottle and then stashed it away in his sock drawer. He hated being eighteen. He hated not being twenty one and having to pre-game before every party he went to. 

Sure the parties had liquor and beer, but they were almost always dried up by the time he got there with his buddy Ray. Ray was older, but he was only twenty.

"You ready?" Ray asked, grabbing his lanyard off the desk in the corner of Frank's small room.

"Yeah, lets go."

They hurry out of Frank's room and then out of the dingy, quiet house. Getting out of there was a treat for Frank. He hated being alone in that place and every time there was a party somewhere being hosted by someone in his school he made sure to attend. It was an excuse to get out of his so called home.

"I hope Andria's there." Ray said, hopeful.

Frank laughed.

"God, you're obsessed with her. Why don't you ask her out already?" Frank pressed and jumped into the passenger seat of Ray's beaten up mustang.

"Yeah? She's seventeen Frank. I don't want to go to jail." Ray whined, starting the car after he hopped into the drivers seat. "And plus, her dad is a bishop at the church I go to. He'll never approve."

"Then stop your whining. If I have to hear her name come out of your mouth one more time I'll tell her you like her myself." Frank rolled down his window and tilted his head on the door to feel the breeze.

"You don't have to be an asshole about it. I'd just really like to see her."

They drop it there.

Frank sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He was drunk from the few shots he had of his whiskey and now he was thinking about Gerard...again. 

That man consumed his thoughts ever since the first day he met him. He wasn't obsessed though. He was infatuated. There was a difference.

"What about you?" Ray asked suddenly. "Anyone you'd like to see at this party?"

Frank opened his eyes and pursed his lips.

"Nah, not really." He said quietly.

Ray chuckled.

"Don't lie. You've been acting weird all day. Who is she?" 

Frank was impressed. He had underestimated Ray's ability to read people... Especially him.

"Not a she. It's a guy." Frank answered truthfully. "And he won't be at this party because he's not a student or a teenager."

Ray quirked a brow at that as he made a left in the neighborhood.

"Who is he? Do I know him?"

Frank shook his head and laughed.

"Nah." 

"Uh, who is he then?" Ray said as he parked behind a VW and shut off his car.

"His name's Gerard and he's the new guidance counselor at my school."

Ray laughed as soon as the words leave Frank's mouth. It wasn't mocking laughter though. He was just shocked.

"Wow man. Is he a supermodel or something? You're acting so whipped."

"No, nothing like that. He's just different. He's really interesting. I mean, he is really good looking but not in a...conventional way, ya know? You'll know what I mean if you saw him." Frank explained and Ray shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess... we're here man. Let's have some fun. Try not to let your crush on your schools therapist make you too weird tonight." Ray chuckled and playfully smacked Frank on the back.

"Can't make any promises." Frank said and got out of the car.

* * *

"This?" Gerard asked, holding up a white button up shirt against his chest. "With this..." he held up a pair of black jeans.

"You're going on a date, Gerard, not ballroom dancing. Here." Lindsey said and grabbed a casual short sleeve button down with polka dots with a pair of loose fitted jeans. "This looks good. And if you wore those combat boots with the leather jacket it'll look even better."

Gerard grabbed the outfit of her hands and pressed it against his body in front of the full body mirror. He nodded and turned to the side.

"I don't know if I like the shirt too much. I'll wear the striped one instead."

"Fine. That's fine. I like it." She agreed. "Now hurry and get ready. He'll be here any minute."

Gerard rushed out of the room and towards the bathroom. He looked in the mirror as he dressed. He sort of wished he had gotten a haircut or at least a trim. His hair had gotten so long and he felt like it wasn't maintained well either. He wanted to look nice. 

Sighing, Gerard pulled the leather jacket on and fixed the sleeves. He was done and he gave himself one last look-over as he smoothed his hair out with his hands. He actually looked decent. He smiled to himself and stepped out.

"Shit—Linds!" Gerard yelped when he came face-to-face with her so suddenly.

She laughed and smacked his arm.

"Chill! You're totally on edge. Relax a little." 

Gerard coughed and smoothed his hair again. He couldn't help that he was nervous and he couldn't turn off his anxiety. Grant was going to be there any minute now.

And almost as if Grant was in his brain Gerard received a text from him asking for his home address. Gerard shrieked and Lindsey looked at him from the kitchen with a bottle of water in her hand. She quirked a brow and laughed under her breath.

"You're sucha spazz sometimes." She said as he uncapped her water.

"He texted me!" Gerard exclaimed as he sent the older man his address. "Oh my god he's on his way. He's on his fucking way."

"Way." Lindsey repeated, pointing at Gerard. "Calm down. Take deep breaths. Go sit down and when he gets here I'll meet him at the door so you don't have a panic attack." 

Gerard was already starting to sweat profusely. He nodded frantically and ran to his room to spray himself with his favorite unisex perfume.

Lindsey went to her bedroom and pulled open the mini fridge next to her desk. She pulled out a beer and set it down. She didn't bother to keep alcohol in their fridge in the kitchen because she didn't want to tempt Gerard. They almost had an accident and she blamed herself for not being more careful.

"Check." Lindsey said aloud to herself as she shut the fridge and grabbed the beer.

It was for Grant.

* * *

Grant sat in his car outside of Gerard's house. He had just removed his sunglasses and now he was writing in his little black notebook, scribbling his thoughts and how he felt about things so far. 

He was done; ended it with 'We'll see how it goes'. He put the notebook away in his glove compartment and locked it with the key he had on his chain. 

Before exiting, he gives himself one last look over in the rearview mirror and runs his hand across his smoothly shaven jaw. His after shave smelled subtle and his cologne had a spicy undertone. He constantly received compliments from people about it. He knew Gerard would be attracted to how he took care of himself. Most men did.

Grant got out of his car and locked it behind him as he started to go to Gerard's front door. As he stepped forward he could hear, very faintly, a woman's voice sounding uplifting. Grant laughed a little. It was probably Gerard's friend Lindsey consoling him.

With that in thought, Grant pressed the doorbell and waited. It suddenly went very quite and then the door is unlocking and opening and there she was.

"Hey! You must be Grant." She said very enthusiastically. 

Grant nodded and stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"I am. And you must be Gerard's dear friend Lindsey." He said with a smile on his face.

Lindsey laughed and took his hand with a firm grip.

"Dear? I don't know about all that, but come in! Gerard's expecting you." She said, stepping aside so Grant can enter.

He bowed and stepped into the building, looking around at all the art hanging on the walls. The living room was eccentric and Grant tried to take it all in on one go, but he couldn't. Their home was like an art studio. He liked it very much.

He refrained from making any comments as Lindsey patted down on the sofa for him to sit.

"I'll fetch him for you. Here." She handed him a beer with an inviting smile etched on her feline-esq face.

Grant grabbed the beer and nodded again. He watched her go and when she disappeared he went back to observing the place. The walls were an odd shade of green with a vintage type of wallpaper plastered perfectly across certain parts. The couch he was on was clearly an antique and smelled nice. There was a faux sheepskin rug beneath him and he tried not to drag his feet on it so he wouldn't mess it up.

He sipped his beer as he waited for Lindsey to return with Gerard and when she did she was holding his arm, dragging him into the living room. Gerard's face was beet red and his eyes were lowered. He looked troubled.

"Hey you." Grant said and set his beer down on the coffee table. "You look stunning."

Gerard finally lifted his eyes and they met Grant's in an instant. 

"T-Thanks Grant. You too." Gerard said quietly. 

Grant reached forward and pulled Gerard into a hug. It would have been less awkward if Lindsey wasn't standing there smiling like a creep with her arms crossed over her chest all smug-like.

"You ready to go?" Grant asked and Gerard nodded with a simper smile on his face. "Great. Let me just finish this..." 

He grabbed the beer off the table and finished it off with one big chug. Gerard looked away, turning to Lindsey. She smiled weakly at him and shrugged.

"Okay, now I'm ready. I'll have him home before ten." He said to Lindsey.

Lindsey tapped her wrist, pretending there was a watch there.

"And not a minute after." She joked, deepening her voice to sound like a strict father.

Grant laughed a hearty laugh.

"Yes sir. Gerard, come." He stuck his arm out for the young counselor.

Gerard took his arm and they walked together to the front door and out of the house with Lindsey following behind them. She leaned against the doorframe and watched them walk to the car.

Grant opened the passenger side for Gerard and Lindsey flashed him the 'O.K' with an impressed look on her face. Grant playfully saluted her as he got into the drivers seat.

"You kids have fun now. Tootles." She twinkled her fingers before she turned and shut the door behind her.

"Sorry about her. She's a little weird." Gerard said strapping his seatbelt on. 

Grant did the same and chuckled.

"I like her. She's got character."

"Too much character." Gerard retorted and Grant laughed, shrugging.

"Maybe so..." he trailed off and started the car. "I know this little place close to where I live. It's a diner slash bar. There's coffee and food and ya know, pastries." 

Gerard hummed, nodding.

"It's hip and I never fit in, but it's nice." Grant said as he backed out of the parking spot.

"So let's not fit in together." Gerard giggled and Grant looked at him and smiled.

"I'd like that." He said quietly and exited Gerard's neighborhood.

* * *

Frank was over it already. He gabbed a shot off the table and threw it back. He hissed loudly and smacked the side of his head.

Ray laughed and hit him on the back with his open hand.

"Slow down, man. We just got here." He teased and Frank shot him a warning glance.

He was feeling melancholy. Ever since he told Ray about Gerard it made him feel more obligated to drown himself in self destruction. He wasn't trying to forget about his feelings or anything, he just didn't want to feel anything right then and there.

He didn't even fully understand why he was being that way about his stupid crush on Gerard. It wasn't like there was going to be any sort of future for them...

Frank grabbed the half empty bottle of whiskey and messily poured himself another shot. He poured one for Ray, too.

"To Misery." Frank hiccuped and Ray laughed, clinking his shot glass against Frank's.

"To Misery." He repeated and then they took their shots.

Frank slammed his glass down once he swallowed the liquor and hissed. He smacked his lips together obnoxiously and looked at Ray as he did the same.

"What if we make a bet?" Frank said and Ray already didn't look like he liked the idea too much.

"Yeah? What kind?" Ray pressed and Frank started to pour himself another shot.

"I bet you $50 I'll get a date with Gerard before you get a date with Andria." Frank slurred, saying a bit right before took his third shot.

The people around them were scattered around. Some were too drunk to walk, others were too drunk to talk. Frank wanted to be both tonight.

"Are you insane? Frank, Andria's 17 and this Gerard guy is your counselor. We've got better a better chance of getting a date with an alien." Ray said and Frank honked out a drunken laugh.

He loved the shit that came out of Ray's mouth when he was drunk. He was so gullible.

"Ya scared Toro?" Frank teased and Ray rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm a realist. There's a difference."

Frank rolled his eyes. No, there really wasn't a difference. 

"Shut up and just shake my hand. I need an excuse to creep on this guy." 

Ray gave him a funny look.

"Don't involve me in your schemes! You'll get this dude arrested if you mess with him. He's basically a teacher Frank. You can't play games with him." Ray said loudly, earning a few odd glances from a few people nearby.

"Fine! Fine...I'll just flirt with him our next session. I don't need you."

He loses Ray's attention after that because Andria walks in with one of her girlfriends. Frank laughs and turns around to grab a beer. Ray was so whipped and he wasn't even dating her.

He could understand him to a certain extent though. Frank was the exact same way. Gerard had a tight grip on his heart with his blunt fingernails. His eyes pierced through him like a dagger flying at an easy target. Frank didn't mind...he wanted to be under the older man's unintentional spell. It felt good and it also felt new.

Sighing, Frank cracked open his beer and chugged.

To falling in love, he thought to himself.


	5. The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Folding his hands behind his back, Grant leaned forward in front of one of the paintings hanging on Gerard's wall. There was a small scribble in the corner 'Lynz xoxo' with a smear of red lipstick. Grant rose his brows slightly. It was a detailed painting of a Phoenix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Enjoy <3 xoxo

"Welcome to The Den. How many?" The young hostess asked and Grant lifted two fingers. "Okay, follow me please."

Gerard hesitantly grabbed onto Grant's arm as they walked through the dimly lit building, following the redhead directing them to their two seater booth.

Before sitting, Grant shows Gerard to his seat.

"Thank you." Gerard said meekly, plopping down into the plush seat. 

He shifted to get comfortable as he watched Grant take his seat too.

"Your server will be right with you." The hostess said just before she disappeared back to the front.

Grant was already looking at the menu, skimming over it quickly.

"The chips here are fantastic. They come with these dips. The garlic one is my favorite." Grant said, pointing at the appetizer on the page.

Gerard looked at his own menu and searched for what Grant was talking about. He saw them and hummed.

"I like chips." He nodded approvingly. "Let's do it." 

"Wonderful. I'll get a beer and you'll have...?" Grant lowered his menu to look into Gerard's eyes.

"Oh...um..." he skimmed the drink section and spotted something he hasn't had in a while. "I'll have a Shirley temple. If that's okay." He said, pointing at it with a complacent look on his face.

Grant chuckled. Gerard looked even more beautiful in this lighting. Grant didn't think that was possible... For someone so beautiful to become more so. 

"You're absolutely adorable. Why don't you have a beer with me? Loosen up a bit." Grant said, reaching forward to caress Gerard's hand with his own.

"Oh, I don't drink. I'm an alcoholic." Gerard said with a weak smile on his face. "I've been clean and sober for three years now."

Grant wasn't shocked. He pursed his lips and nodded approvingly.

"Wow, congratulations. That takes a lot of self control, doesn't it?" Grant said and Gerard visibly perked up at the praise.

"Oh, you have no idea. I would love a beer, but I would love even more to not go back to that place I was when I was drinking. I've relapsed before. It's totally not worth it." Gerard said as he put his menu down. "Drinking isn't for me."

"Well, it's not for everyone. Kudos to you, Gerard." Grant also set his menu down and before Gerard can thank him a server is coming around the corner, towards their booth.

"Hey, I'm Paul, I'll be your server for the evening. Are you gentlemen ready to order drinks and appetizers?"

Gerard nodded. "Yes, I'll have a Shirley temple."

The server scribbled it down quickly and then looked at Grant for his order.

"I'll have a beer—if that's okay with my beautiful date." He said and Paul's eyebrows went straight to his hairline.

Gerard nearly choked on his tongue. He laughed nervously and shrugged.

"I mean, uh, it's fine Grant. Thank you for asking me though." Gerard said, sounding incredibly shocked.

He'd never been asked that before. Everyone just hid it from him (especially Mikey and Lindsey). He really appreciated the gesture, but it just took him by surprise a little bit. Grant wasn't treating him like an addict. He was treating him like a human being.

"Okiedokie, and your appetizers?" 

"A side of French fries and garlic dip and that'll do it for now, sir." Grant said and the server scribbled down their order.

"I'll be back with your drinks in a minute." 

The server disappeared and Gerard let out a small laugh.

"You're a charming man, ya know that?" Gerard teased, playfully kicking at the older man's feet from underneath the table. 

"And you're a sight for sore eyes." Grant retorted and Gerard swooned, giggling loudly.

He couldn't help it. He leaned forward in the booth, standing slightly to pull the older man gently by his face to kiss him fully on the lips. As chaste as it had been it was still magical. Their lips were moist and the the sound echoed around the section they were in when they pulled apart. 

Grant's eyes had been closed and his mouth was open agape when Gerard sat back down, blushing.

"Wow...I could, um...wow." Grant said, speechless. "I could, uh, get used to that."

Gerard smirked and held onto Grant's hand above the table. They stared into each other's eyes until their server came back with their drinks.

"Shirley Temple...and a Blue Moon." He set them down on the table and Gerard grabbed his non-alcoholic beverage and sipped.

Grant did the same with his beer. It went down smoothly and they both sighed in satisfaction, giving the server a thumbs up.

"Your fries and coming up very soon, enjoy your drinks gentlemen."

Grant nodded and then turned his attention back to Gerard when the server left again.

"Wanna try my drink?" Gerard asked, smiling as he pulled the straw away from his lips. "It's basically just grenadine and ginger ale. There's cherry too."

"Sure." Grant said and reached for the festive glass. 

He pushed the straw aside and stole a sip straight from the rim of the glass so he wouldn't get beer residue on Gerard's straw.

"That's quite good. Do you order Shirley Temple's often?" Grant asked as he slid the drink in front of Gerard.

Gerard hummed, nodding. "I do...mmm, but it's been a while." He said after taking another sip.

They share a few seconds of silence until Grant speaks again.

"So, what do you do for fun?" He asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh...well, I read and um... I paint sometimes. I like to listen to music—"

"Wow, you and I have a lot in common." Grant interjected and Gerard beamed in excitement.

"Really?! That's wonderful. I also like to write I have a dream journal I keep in my nightstand. It's filled with crazy stories." Gerard giggled and stole another sip of his drink.

"Wow. I'd like to read it sometimes. If you'd let me." 

Gerard ducked and smirked a little. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I don't know. That would be pretty embarrassing..."

"Oh? Why? Ton of wet dreams?" He teased and Gerard's eyes widened in shock.

"No!" He exclaimed, laughing a little. "My dreams are just a little...strange."

"Strange how?" Grant pressed and Gerard could feel his face heat up.

"...I couldn't say."

The server coming around the corner saves Gerard from having to continue the awkward conversation. Grant drops it and starts in on the fries when the server leaves.

"These fries are perfect. And the sea salt they use is quite good too. Try some." He grabbed a chip, dipped it in the unique garlic paste, and held it close to Gerard's mouth.

Gerard smiled and parted his lips for the chip until Grant gently pushed it inside his mouth. Gerard chewed until he could swallow. He hummed in satisfaction.

"Yeah. That's pretty good." Gerard said and then sipped his drink again. 

They share another few seconds of silence, just eating, and staring at one another.

"So, I was thinking maybe you and I could each try their new veggie burgers." Grant said with his mouth full of chips.

Gerard nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, sure. I love veggie burgers."

Their server comes back and they place their orders for the veggie burgers and another order of the same drinks. By the time their food comes to them Grant has had three and a half beers.

Gerard shifts in his seat, holding his massive veggie burger in his hands. He takes a bite and Grant watches him, grinning from ear to ear. Gerard's eyes involuntarily roll into the back of his head as he releases a moan. The veggie burger was perfect. Probably the best he's ever had and he's tried a lot.

Grant honked out a unique laugh.

"That good?" He asked, picking up his own burger.

Gerard nodded, still chewing. Grant took a bite and he had an identical reaction. They both laugh with food still in their mouths.

* * *

Grant paid for the dinner as he finished his fourth beer. He leaves a nice tip for their server and when he stands he sticks his arm out for Gerard to take.

"We could walk to the Faire from here if you'd like. I wouldn't want to get into a car right now after those beers." Grant said as they left the restaurant.

It was starting to get dark out now and Gerard snuggled against the taller man nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun." 

They walk for no longer than ten minutes and when they get to the ticket booth Grant pays for both of them. They walk through the entrance with Gerard still holding onto Grant.

"Oh." Grant said suddenly as they walked pass a photo booth. "Can we?" He looked at Gerard with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Gerard giggled and started to enter without a word. Grant followed quickly behind him until they were both giggling on the bench in front of the machine. Grant pushed a dollar bill into the machine and set it up.

"1...2...3." The machine counted off and Gerard leaned in to kiss Grant's cheek for the first one as Grant sat there, grinning like a mad man. 

For the second one Gerard's smiling, leaning his head on Grant's shoulder as he looks stern. For the third Grant's tilting his head to the side looking totally cool as Gerard puckers his lips with his brows furrowed. The last one they kiss on the lips and Grant is smiling this time. 

When they exit the booth they're both giggling and taking their photos from the machine.

"Oh man." Gerard snorted, pointing at the third one. "Our faces."

"Would you look at your beautiful smile." Grant said seriously as he pointed at Gerard's face in one of the pictures. "You've out shined me." 

Gerard slapped the older man's arm and giggled. "No way. You totally catch my eye."

"Well, of course you'd say that." Grant said as he gave the photos one last look over. "I'm gonna make myself a copy and I'll give the original to you my dear." 

"Sure. I'd like that." Gerard smiled, nodding fast.

They spend the rest of their time at the Faire together playing games and exploring. When closing time comes around the corner they're getting off the Farris wheel with cotton candy and a giant plush pig.

Grant is mostly sober now when they get back to the car and Gerard's talking about space and Bowie. Grant loves the way the younger man talks from the side of his mouth and the way his eyes go wide when he uses certain words. He even laughs every time he discovers they have another thing in common.

* * *

The drive back to Gerard's is exciting and Grant keeps looking at the long haired man beside him as he fiddled with the radio.

"This one. This is the station. _Oh god_ , they're playing Nick Cave." Gerard swooned, moaning loud and Grant laughed loudly as Gerard immediately started to join in on the song as if it were a sing-along. 

The ride was fast considering it was only a half hour away. Gerard didn't make a move to get out when Grant parked in front of his unit. He sat there, letting the song finish and when it does he bites down on his bottom lip and sighs.

"Tonight was magical." Gerard said suddenly and Grant looked at him and grinned.

"Yeah...it was." He whispered and Gerard shifted in his spot, turning to look at him with heavy lidded eyes.

Before either one of them could do or say anything else the radio buzzes static and they both jump. Grant hurriedly shut it off and cursed under his breath.

"So..." Gerard started, giggling awkwardly, as he pushed a hand through his hair. "I would ask you to come in, but I'm sure you'd like to get home and relax now."

"Oh. I would love to come in, but...uh, are you sure? I mean, you know I'm extremely attracted to you and I have a feeling you feel the same way about me." Grant said and Gerard listened carefully to each word coming out of the English teachers mouth as if it were his last.

"We could have some tea and I could show you my records." Gerard interjected, reaching to touch the older man's hand gently.

He wanted him. He wanted him to stay and he didn't want him to leave. 

Grant inhaled sharply. Gerard's scent consumed his senses. He found himself nodding, while in this newfound trance he's in without an having any control or realizing he was doing it, but Gerard smiled wide and leaned forward to hug him so he doesn't care.

They both quickly hop out of the car and walk to the front door. Gerard fishes his keys out of his coat pocket and slowly unlocks the door. He pushed it open, sticking his head through first like he's making sure Lindsey wasn't around to see them.

"Ok..." Gerard whispered, taking Grant's hand. 

He guides the older man through the home after he shut the door and locked it behind them. His room is down the hall to the left. He opens his door and quickly pulls Grant inside.

"I'll be right back. You can sit wherever you like. I'm gonna make the tea." He said as he started to peel the leather jacket he was wearing off.

Grant sat down on the end of Gerard's bed and watched him leave. He looked around and noticed it was the master bedroom. He saw the open door to the attached bathroom and leaned forward to get a better view. It looked big...clean.

With his hands in his lap, Grant folded them together. Actually, Gerard's room was very clean and it smelled like laundry detergent and essential oils...Nag Champa? Grant recognized the smell. He enjoyed it from time to time on his own at his home.

Grant stood up and walked to the bookshelf in the corner of Gerard's room. He had quite the collection and saw that there was a framed photo of an older woman. His grandmother perhaps?

Folding his hands behind his back, Grant leaned forward in front of one of the paintings hanging on Gerard's wall. There was a small scribble in the corner 'Lynz xoxo' with a smear of red lipstick. Grant rose his brows slightly. It was a detailed painting of a Phoenix. 

"Lindsey gifted that painting to me my first year of sobriety." Gerard said and Grant jolted. 

He quickly looked back at the younger man. He didn't hear him come in.

"Sorry." He laughed as he set to cups of tea down on his night stand. "Didn't mean to startle you..."

Grant laughed light heartedly, scratching the back of his neck as he quickly recovered from the scare.

"Lindsey painted that?" He asked, pointing to the framed art hanging on the wall. 

"Mhm..." Gerard hummed, sitting down on his bed.

"The bird of resurrection." Grant murmured to himself. "Reborn from its ashes. Sobriety is very much like that. Lindsey is quite brilliant to paint this for you." 

Gerard nodded, humming again. He grabbed his cup of tea and sipped. Grant made his way back to Gerard's bed and sat down next to him. He picked up his own cup of tea and sipped as well.

It was good. It had a spicy after taste.

"Have you ever..." Gerard started, putting his tea down on the nightstand slowly. "Had a dream about something that was so terrifying you would wake up and hoped that it wasn't real." 

Grant looked at Gerard and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Of course." Grant whispered, setting his tea down as well. "Does that happen to you often?"

Gerard nodded, looking down.

"What do you dream about?" Grant prodded and Gerard blinked to close his eyes.

"... Premonitions."

Grant let the silence hang after Gerard spoke and he sighed.

"When I was eighteen I had a dream my grandmother was going to die. The next day, while I was at art school, she did. When I was twenty I had a dream my brother was going to get into a car accident. The next day he did, but he lived. I wake up from those sort of dreams and I feel like my soul is being torn apart...like my heart is hallow." Gerard said darkly and Grant listened, sitting close to him.

"Things like that are unexplainable. And maybe you've had them more than once because you worry...but you remember those very clearly because they came true." Grant whispered and Gerard nodded a little, sniffling quietly. "Your heart isn't hallow and your soul is very much intact. I say that because I can feel it each time you talk about someone you love and something that makes you happy."

Gerard lifts his head when Grant says this. He opens his mouth to say something, but instead he pulls the older man in for a kiss. A soft, warm kiss. It turns sensual after a moment and when it becomes more Grant breaks away and looks into Gerard's eyes. They're both flushed, panting and getting closer.

Gerard shuffles until he's getting on the bed on his hands and knees. Grant's getting on his back when Gerard starts to undo his belt buckle and zipper. His hardening cock springs free and Gerard's hand is warm and soft around his length, stroking him with delicate fingers.

When Grant is fully erect Gerard gets his mouth around him, dipping low until his head is bobbing up and down the older man's lap.

"Goodness gracious." Grant gasped, looking up at the ceiling.

He pushed his hand through Gerard's hair and moved the greasy strands away from his face, holding it like a pony tail in his fist. Gerard went harder, taking him deeper until he choked a little.

"Fuccckkk..." Grant cried out and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Gerard's throat close up around him.

It's the same for another 5 minutes and Gerard starts to feel the older man reach his peek. He pulls back suddenly and starts to use his hands again. This time he jerks him fast until Grant grunts and wheezes. He blows his load hard against Gerard's tongue that had been teasing his slit for the last minute or so.

Gerard jerked back fast, turning away to wipe his mouth on the sleeve on his shirt.

"Mmm-um." He hummed quietly.

"Sorry." Grant whispered, reaching out to pet the side of Gerard's disheveled hair. "I didn't mean to."

Gerard faced him slowly, licking his lips. He lightly touched his chin, dragging the trail of cum away.

"It's okay." He said, smiling weakly.

Gerard hopped out of bed, pushing his fingers through his hair as he sighed. He was still hard, but it was already going down. He started to feel like he should not have done what he did with Grant. They should have waited.

"Could I get you anything?" Gerard suddenly asked, whirling around quickly to look at the semi naked man on his bed. "Water...or...?"

"A water...And a rag. Please." Grant said, sitting up until his back was against the headboard.

Gerard nodded and immediately went on his way. He slipped through his bedroom door, still wiping his mouth and licking his own teeth involuntarily. He hadn't realized that Lindsey was up, so when he saw her he jumped and touched his chest.

"Jee-zus!" Gerard yelped.

Lindsey laughed instantly, shaking her head back and forth hard.

"I'm not that scary without makeup." She giggled as she sipped her cup of chamomile tea.

"No. You just startled me. I thought you were asleep." He said as he walked to the fridge. 

He tried to end their conversation there as he went for a bottle of water from the inside of the fridge and a rag from their drawers. Lindsey watched and she knew. Of course she knew. She could hear them.

"So...how big was he?" She asked, smirking wickedly.

Gerard choked on his spit and looked at her in shock. He looked like someone had just slapped his mother.

"We're not talking about this right now. He's in my room." He said, hurrying out of the kitchen before she could press any further with her intrusive questions.

"Grant." Gerard called out as he entered his bedroom.

Grant was still propped up against the headboard with his softening cock out and his thighs apart. Gerard looked away as he passed him the rag and bottle of water.

"H-Here." He stuttered, standing there as he looked in the opposite direction.

"Thank you." Grant said quietly.

He had some water and cleaned himself off in silence.

Gerard fixed his hair a little as he turned to face the older man again. 

"You said you wanted to show me your records?" Grant asked suddenly, pushing his flaccid cock back into his slacks.

"I did." Gerard said and he went to the record player in the corner of his room. He opened the cabinet beneath and pulled one record out. "Ah, PJ Harvey, To Bring You My Love. I can't choose between Rid of Me and this one ya know? It's hard."

Grant chuckled light heartedly. 

"I'm a big fan of PJ Harvey. I've always preferred Dry."

Gerard's eyes lit up. He searched through his collection for a minute and pulled out Dry. He pulled it free from the sleeve and laid it on the record. Soon, music filled the air 'Oh My Lover' bouncing off the walls. He brought the sleeve over to Grant as he sat close to him.

"Man, this brings back lots of memories." Grant said, gazing at the album cover.

Gerard smiled and then nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Yeah. Lindsey and I were totally obsessed. She wanted to start a band because of PJ and I was so on board, but we never got around to it." Gerard said, starting to pat his lap to the music.

"You two look the type. Does she play?" He asked and Gerard nodded quickly.

"Oh definitely. She plays bass. I _tried_ guitar and... Well, I'm not that great." Gerard laughed and shrugged.

Grant reached forward, setting the sleeve of the record down on the nightstand. He beckoned Gerard closer with his hands. Gerard slowly did, laying down beside the older man as the next song on the album started up.

Without another word from either one of them, their lips are pressed together, mouths open wide and tongues exploring to taste. Gerard's breathing hard through his nose, sliding his body against Grant's, until he's on top of him with their tongues flicking sloppily against one another's.

Before Gerard realizes it's happening, Grant's above him, tugging his pants off quickly. The music sounds louder now and Gerard's biting his own lip to stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

His pants are off and his underwear are next. Grant frees his cock and he immediately gets his hand around him, stroking gently.

"On your front, beautiful." He panted, patting Gerard's thigh. 

Gerard rolled over, smooshing his face into his clean smelling pillow. He gasped when he felt it. Grant pulled him apart, exposing him.

"Up." He said quickly, tugging the younger man by his hips to lift his ass high in the air.

Gerard quickly obeyed. He knew what was coming next and he mentally prepared himself.

"Mmmm..." Grant sighed as he pressed tender kisses along the back of Gerard's thighs, making his way up to his ass cheeks. "So pretty, baby. So fucking pretty."

Gerard turned his head to the side. He inhaled sharply when he felt it. The warm, wet muscle overlapping his hole. Grant fluttered his tongue against the younger man's orifice with the experience he was showing that he had. 

Gerard groaned and lowered his hand towards his cock. He stroked himself, gripping his base tightly as he brought it back down to his pre-cum soaked tip. He fingers his sensitive slit hard with his thumb, shuddering violently when he felt Grant slip a finger beside his tongue.

"That's it." Gerard growled involuntarily. "T-That's it...mmm'ahh." He repeated as he released a breathy whine.

He shifted on his knees as Grant hovered behind him, fucking him open with his tongue and now one of his long fingers. He drags the digit all the way out and licks around it before he presses back in to hear Gerard's breath hitch when he hits that sensitive ball of nerves inside of him.

The second finger comes next and it's a little bit of a struggle, but when he manages he hears Gerard's voice change from deep and gravely to high and frantic. He was pressing back hard, begging shamelessly for someone—anyone to fuck him.

"F-Fuck! Oh fuckkkk me. Grant oh—keep it there. Please keep it there. I'm gonna cum so hard." Gerard uttered through gritted teeth.

Grant wiggled his fingers inside of Gerard's ass, no longer thrusting them, as he pressed against what he believed to be Gerard's prostate. Grant was in a trance. His mouth was open, gaping at how this beautiful man in front of him was coming undone.

Gerard clenched his jaw, practically growling as he lowered himself on his chest, but kept his ass high in the air. He was close and he was spasming against his bed, crying out and chewing on his bottom lip so Lindsey wouldn't hear them. 

He hoped the music was drowning them out.

"Do you like that?" Grant asked, starting to thrust his fingers again.

He was moving them slowly, deeper and harder. Gerard nodded frantically, moaning high against his pillow.

"God, you're a fucking piece of work. Look at that." Grant murmured, bringing his other hand up to pull Gerard's cheeks apart. "R'you going to let me fuck you soon?"

Gerard nodded again and this time he's cumming as well. It had snuck up on him so suddenly and when he realized it was happening he shrieked, gasping hard as he tugged on his blankets. Grant saw the man turn to jelly and he slipped his fingers ever so gently out of him.

"O-Oh...God." Gerard stuttered, rolling onto his side as his whole body twitches from aftershock.

He blinked his eyes on Grant. The older man was smiling tiredly at him.

"Your voice...Jesus Christ. Your voice made me cum, Grant." Gerard breathed hard, laughing a little. "Wow."

Grant's brows arched as he smirked.

"It did? Are you sure it wasn't something else?" He lifted his hand and wiggled his two fingers, that had been inside Gerard only seconds ago, in the air.

"Stop that." Gerard giggled. "Come here."

Grant did. He lowered himself until he was close to Gerard. Their skin was flush against each other and before Grant can say anything Gerard's sticking his tongue in his mouth and pressing his warm hands against the back of his sweaty neck.

They make out hard, moaning soundly, until Gerard tugs hard on the older man's bottom lip with his teeth.

"M'ouch." Grant said when their lips part. He gently tapped his lip and pulled it back to check for blood. "A little kinky are we?"

Gerard giggled loudly and pressed his lips against the older man's sharp jaw.

"Sometimes...God, Grant. You're incredible. Your accent is so sexy." Gerard praised in between wet, opened kisses on his neck now. 

Grant laughed hard, slightly shaking the bed. "Yeah? You like my accent that much?"

He doesn't get an immediate response, instead Grant starts to grimace when he feels Gerard's teeth digging into his throat, mouth practically sucking his flesh off. He doesn't stop there. He does it in three more locations and that's when he's satisfied. He pulled back, mouth red, swollen and covered in spit.

"I love it." He said, pulling Grant in for another sloppy kiss.

This one lasts at least a minute, albeit with some dry humping and hands roaming each others body, and when they pull apart Grant looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It's a little pass eleven now. He throws his head back with an exasperated sigh.

"Fuck." He groaned, starting to sit up right as Gerard latched onto him. "It's almost midnight."

"You have to leave now?" Gerard asked, pouting.

"I do, but I don't want to." He said, smoothing his hand up and down Gerard's bare ass. 

Gerard sighed. "I'd ask you to stay if we didn't have to go to the school tomorrow." 

Grant yawned as he stretched his arms up.

"I know, love. I don't doubt that." He started to get up, fixing his belt buckle and zipping up his slacks. "Will you let me take you out again soon? We can go to my place and I'll make you dinner."

Gerard's eyes lit up. He hadn't expected to be asked out again. He'd practically given more than he should have on the first date. They barely even knew each other. Gerard tried not to think about though. He was a grown man. He can do whatever he wanted. Grant didn't seem to mind either. They knew what they were doing the second they stepped into the bedroom alone. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." He said as he perked up a little.

Grant smiled at him and leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Walk me out?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

Gerard blinked up at him and nodded with a sheepish smile on his face. Once he slipped on his robe he went to the record player and shut it off. The last track was just finishing up. He was forever going to think of this moment when he listened to this album. He was more than okay with that. They quietly exit Gerard's room, holding hands. It's dark and Gerard's careful as he maneuvered them through. They giggle quietly when Grant bumps into something.

"Over here." Gerard snickered, tugging the older man to the front door.

Before he opens the door Grant tugs him by his waist and pulls him in for a deep kiss. 

"Mmm'Grant." Gerard murmured, bringing his arms up and around the taller mans shoulders. 

"Ok...ok. God, you're so beautiful. I can't help myself." He forced himself to pull away from the long haired man. 

"You're tellin' me, hot stuff. Now go before I drag you back into my room and tie you to my bed." He drawled, dragging his hand across Grant's scruffy cheek and jaw.

Grant smirked deviously and snuck one last kiss before he slithered out of the now open door. Gerard went to swat at him playfully, but missed because he was already out and making his way to his car.

Grant hopped into the drivers seat quickly and he waved to Gerard as he watched him through his front door. When Gerard finally shut the door Grant flipped through his keychain, searching for the glovebox key. He found it immediately and opened the compartment.

There it was. His little black book. He flipped through the pages slowly and when he made it to the latest page he'd been working on he scribbled a little note towards the bottom.

_Went well._

**Question** : _What makes him tick?_

 **Answer** :

Grant closes his notebook and stores it in the glovebox again. He locks it and starts his car. He had a lot of thinking to do on his quiet drive back home.


	6. No Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pressed the glass to his lips and stole a small sip.
> 
> "Do you like it?" Grant asked, looking deeply into Gerard's eyes for approval.
> 
> Gerard nodded with a small smile on his face.
> 
> "I love it." He whispered and then sipped some more. "It's delicious."
> 
> Grant smiled back as he looked at his watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is back but I’m not sure when I’ll update again :) 
> 
> enjoy xoxo

Frank was on his third beer and second cigarette that morning. He was stressed about a test he had in Algebra. He forgot to study because he went out to party instead. It also didn't help that he was nursing a mild hangover. He thought about how Gerard would react to all of this and he wondered if he should even tell him. He thought no at first, but for some sick reason he wanted to see the man's reaction to it all. 

Frank sighed as he stood up on wobbly legs. There was no in way hell he was going to skate to school today. He decided to walk.

On his way, he stumbled a few times. He groaned when he saw other teenagers around. They were chattering and laughing. He wanted to get away from them. He walked faster; his destination slowly coming into view. 

"Yo!" He heard someone shout and he looked back, groaning.

"Fuck." He muttered, running his fingers through his greasy hair. "Brian, what's up?" He asked the older boy.

Brian was a friend of his. They had three classes together and mainly goofed off, but most importantly Brian was also his drug dealer. He was most likely going to be asking for the latest payment.

Frank readied himself to reach for his wallet in his back pocket for the money he didn't even have. He would be only half short, but he'll give the older boy whatever he wanted as long as it got him off his back for a few more days or so.

"What's up man?" Brian asked, making it to Frank's side.

Frank stopped digging for his wallet when he noticed he wasn't doing to be harassed for cash (cash that he owed in the first place).

"Uh, nothin. Tired and drunk." He answered truthfully and Brian laughed.

"I feel ya. So I was gonna ask if you wanted to come out with me and the guys on Friday? Tony's older brother has connections to this brothel themed cabaret club. They can get us in." Brian said quickly. 

Frank wanted to laugh, but he allowed the idea to swirl around in his mind like a stew. A brothel themed cabaret club? What the fuck did that even look like? Who owned that place and what possessed them to come up with such a brilliant concept? Hell yeah, he was so into that.

"Oh? Uh, yeah sure. Sounds cool." He agreed and Brian unexpectedly slapped him on the back.

"Sweet! So I'll pick you up after school Friday at your place. We'll pre-game." 

He went on his way after that and Frank watched him rush into the double doors. Frank soon entered too, dragging his feet. He avoided anyone else he might know as he made his way to his locker for his books. He went through everything quickly. He only grabbed his Science book which happened to be the lightest and trudged all the way to class, groaning and moaning to himself about his god forsaken hangover.

* * *

Gerard sipped his coffee at his desk as he went through his emails. He was revisiting the one with the photos of him at his second job in drag. The shots were from afar, but you could still tell that who ever took these photos were in fact inside the building. And it just had to be the day he had been dressed in...less, too (brothel theme night). Just his luck... Gerard tried to wrack his brain over this. He had given four private shows that entire evening (it wasn’t as busy as it usually was) and danced around on stage with feather boas and whips with some of the other _girls_.

The only man that had stood out that night (for the wrong reasons) was a burly, middle aged man who was scruffy just about every where. His hair had been jet black and slicked back with too much product. He reeked of booze, BO and cheap cologne. Also, his clothes had been rumpled as if he had been in a few fights that night. He was also wearing sunglasses inside which Gerard thought was strange, considering they hadn't been in a well lit section of the club. Sunglasses inside, he was no stranger to that, but in a darker location? Fucking sketchy.

Gerard remembered him clearly. He had been aggressive and when they were far away, in the VIP section, he had grabbed Gerard's hair (he didn't wear a wig that night so he practically ripped at the roots) and yanked so hard that Gerard had actually yelped in pain. He didn't stop there, he snaked his arm around his waist and held him down on his lap as he thrusted his erect cock up against him, growling profanities under his breath all directed to Gerard like he had a personal vendetta against him.

Security didn't lag. They had managed to safely get Gerard away from the psychotic man and kicked him out. He was hesitant to give any more lap dances that night, but he sucked it up and went through with the rest of them. They hadn't been like that one. He was thankful for that. Gerard thought that man could be his blackmailer. He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. It was highly unlikely.

The knock at his door interrupts his thoughts and he frantically minimizes the email and shuts off his computer screen.

"C-Coming!" He hollered, stumbling out of his seat.

"Morning beautiful." Grant greeted him and Gerard felt himself blush.

He started to quickly forget about the emails again.

"Hey Grant. Please, come in." He stepped aside so the older man could enter.

Grant did, quickly. He slithered pass Gerard and plopped down on the same spot he had sat in yesterday. Gerard watched him for a moment as he shut the door closed behind him. He thought about last night and suddenly his mind began to wander to when he was faced down in his bed, with his ass high in the air and Grant's mouth attached to his asshole...

"I'm sorry." Gerard giggled nervously when he realized he was being awkward. "Um, let me make you a cup of coffee."

He rushed to his machine as Grant quietly thanked him.

"Here." He passed the older man the mug when it was ready.

Grant gladly grabbed it.

"So...last night was fantastic." Grant brought up and Gerard squeaked when he finally plopped down next to him. "I didn't expect you to be so willing, Gerard." He teased.

Gerard glared at him and laughed bashfully. "I... What can I say? It's been a while. I haven't been intimate in a long time and you're extremely attractive. You're very hard to resist." He said and ducked in embarrassment.

Grant chuckled and Gerard thought he looked unimpressed.

"Oh don't be foolish. You don't have to lie to an old man like me to make me feel better." 

Gerard was taken aback by this.

"I wouldn't lie about that. I'm being honest. The last time a man even touched me at all was at Starbucks a week ago when I got change back." Gerard snorted, feeling slightly offended.

Grant pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. Even though he wasn't joking he seemed like he was.

"Some how I really doubt that." 

Gerard fell silent. He looked across his office at his computer and rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't even lying. Sure he worked as a female impersonator who occasionally rubbed on other men, but he rarely gave physical contact. That barista guy was literally the last man who had touched him and they barely brushed hands.

The silence was awkward enough for Gerard to have a minor panic attack. He looked back at Grant and saw that the older man was looking at him, smiling weakly.

"Listen, I'm only messing around with you. I believe you." Grant said and Gerard shifted in his seat as he remained silent. "Gerard."

Gerard didn't particularly like the tone he had used when he said his name. But this was Grant Morrison. This was a serious man. Gerard knows that. He knows what he’s getting himself into.

"N-No...um, I'm sorry. It's okay, really." He said quietly, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear. "I get it. It's hard for you to believe me because of how easy I seemed. I practically begged you to come to my room with me. It wasn’t a good idea." 

Grant gave him a funny look.

"Gerard, that's not it at all. I don't think you're easy." He said, waving his hand around lightly.

Gerard furrowed his brows. He didn't understand. 

"I only said that because I'm insecure and I think you're the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my entire life. It's a shock to hear that you've been single or haven't even been intimate in a long time, and I think you're also a bit loopy to have let me—ME of all people—take you on a date." Grant said as he reached for Gerard's soft hand. “And for the record...it was a wonderful idea.” 

Gerard felt his face soften. He cooed as Grant placed a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. This man was so smooth and he was so sweet he wasn't sure how he would be able to get out out of this without falling in love with him. He was already falling hard and he knew that if it were to end so suddenly he would not be okay with that. They've only known each other for two days and he was beyond smitten. This has never happened to him before.

"I want you to come home with me tonight. I'll make you dinner and we can watch any movie you like." Grant said and Gerard nodded, smiling wide.

"I'd like that. I can head over as soon as work is done. You'll have to text me your address." Gerard said.

Grant smirked. "Or you could just follow me home. I'll drive nice and easy."

Gerard, without another word, pulled the older man in for a hard kiss on his lips. Grant smirked against it.

* * *

Frank scratched furiously at the back of his head. He was dozing off and every time Mrs. Smith said something loudly he would practically jump out of his seat.

It had gotten so bad she called out to him, dismissing him from her class with a slip to Gerard's office to 'tell Mr. Way why you were kicked out.' Frank grumbled profanities in her direction as he dragged himself through the classroom was a soundtrack of his classmates laughing behind him. He walked slowly, slapping his hands against his face to snap himself out of it. He felt like he was going to be sick and every time he neared his counselor's office he felt more and more nervous. Gerard was going to know he already broke—that he already messed up.

Frank made it to Gerard's door and before he could knock he heard giggling. With an arched brow, Frank knocked on the door and waited for the counselor to open up. Soon enough, the door was opening and there he was. Gerard Way was standing there with pink cheeks and bright eyes.

"Hey Frank, what's going on?" His eyes immediately went dark. A concerned expression fell on his face.

"Mrs. Smith wanted me to tell you that I was falling asleep in her class...that I, uh..." he trailed off when he caught a glimpse of Grant Morrison sitting on the sofa.

Gerard saw that Frank was distracted. He looked back at Grant and sighed.

"Come in." He said as he stepped aside for Frank to enter.

Grant rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat.

"Iero, I see you've managed to stumble your way back to your counselor's office." Grant said sternly. "What did you do this time?"

Frank swore under his breath. He really fucking hated this prick.

"None of your damn business. I'm here to talk to Gerard." He said, balling his fists up against his sides.

"Hey now...you two." Gerard tsked. "Frank, sit down. I'll get you a soda."

Frank sat across from Grant, throwing daggers at him with his eyes. Grant stood suddenly and made his way to Gerard as he went through the mini fridge.

"Gerard, darling. I'm gonna head out. I have a class in about fifteen minutes." He said quietly, resting his hand on the small of Gerard's back.

Frank noted that it was dangerously close to his ass. That made him extremely uncomfortable... and unbelievably jealous.

"Oh? Ok, I'll see you after school." He said, standing up with the soda in his hand.

He looked like he wanted to do something else. His eyes lingered over Grant's mouth as he licked his own lips.

"Of course. Bye." He said and without another word he made his way out of Gerard's office.

"Man..." Frank mumbled.

It was loud enough for Gerard to hear him. He gave Frank a funny look as he passed him his Diet Coke.

"What?" He asked, acting oblivious.

"He wants to bang you so bad." Frank said and Gerard's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull.

"That's so inappropriate!" He snapped as he plopped down in his seat. "And that's really none of your concern, Frank."

A moment of silence hangs over them. Gerard's cheeks are red and he looks flustered beyond belief. Frank gasped suddenly and it startled the older man.

"You guys totally did!" He could hardly hide the jealousy in his tone.

Gerard looked at Frank and pursed his lips. He shook his head slowly and sighed.

"No...we didn't." He said and he almost felt like he was lying.

He was sort of telling the truth though. They only did some heavy-petting. No full blown intercourse. But it still wasn't any of Frank's business...or anyone else's for that matter.

Frank rolled his eyes. 

Gerard started to shift nervously in his seat. "So..." he started, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear.

Frank pressed his soda can against his lips. He chugged it and kept his eyes on Gerard as he searched through his notes.

"Why were you falling asleep in Mrs. Smith's class?" Gerard asked as he looked up from his notes to meet Frank's eyes.

Frank chuckled and shrugged. "I was tired."

Gerard frowned.

"That's it? You were tired? Did you have a long night?"

Frank shrugged again, this time averting his eyes to Gerard's legs.

"Frank...I can't help you if you don't talk to me—"

"I was out drinking and smoking, ok?" Frank confessed, sounding frustrated. 

Gerard's eyes softened and his demeanor shifted from an interrogator to being himself again. He sighed and licked his lips.

"I'm not upset...but you don't have to be so hostile. I understand. I really do. If you're not ready then you shouldn't push yourself." Gerard said quietly and Frank looked up to meet his eyes again.

"I just didn't want to disappoint you." He admitted.

Gerard smiled coyly at him.

"I assure you, I'm not disappointed. I'm here to encourage you and help you succeed." 

Frank felt ten times better after hearing those words leave Gerard's mouth. He smiled back at the beautiful man and took a deep breath.

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Frank left and Gerard shut the door behind him. He scratched the back of his head and yawned. It was days like these that made him wish he could have a drink. But he was also grateful... he could survive without it and he realized that at the end of the day when he continued to be clean and sober. It was enlightening to say the least.

Gerard sat at his desk and went through some emails. He could see that there wasn't that many new ones...

More from the Principle, staff, the Dean...

Gerard spotted one that was unread from yesterday. He must've missed it. He double clicked it quickly and gasped at what he saw.

It was him and Grant on their date. They were holding hands and walking on the sidewalk. 

Gerard felt his mouth go numb. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he continued to stare at the photo. There was another one of them and they were at Gerard's front door, kissing on the lips. 

Gerard closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was scared now. More than he had been already. This was something beyond his control and he knew that if it continued to happen he could be in serious danger. He didn't know who he should tell. He was too freaked out and he didn't want to drag anyone into this mess. He needed to tell someone though. He just had to...but who? 

Lindsey? No, she had her own issues... 

Grant? He could. It was involving him now...

Gerard shut down his computer and pushed his hands through his hair. He decided that he would tell Grant that night at his place. They were going to have dinner together so it could be the perfect time to let him know what's going on. Without realizing it's about that time, the school bell chimes dismissing students from their last period. Gerard stood up quickly and went to open his door so that he could stand by and keep watch on them as they piled out to go home. He pressed his back against his open door and said goodbye to each group of students that walked by. It normally lasts up to fifteen minutes or so. And when he can't see a student in sight he goes back into his office and shut the door behind him, but as he's doing that a foot blocks him from closing the door completely.

Gerard looked up quickly and worry washes away when he sees that it's Grant.

"Hey, you." He said, pushing the door open all the way for him.

Grant smirked and stepped in.

"Hi, how was your day?" He asked, sitting on the sofa. 

Grant started to undo the top button of his collard shirt with a grunt. He had a sheen on sweat on his forehead. Today had been warm and Gerard was getting warmer as he watched Grant loosen his tie next.

"It was good...long, but good. How 'bout you?" He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I could say the same. Although I did get into an altercation with another teacher—the one who's responsible for after school detention today. She jabbed her finger into my chest, because of the overwhelming amount of children that came from my classes and now she has to babysit them." Grant said with a haughty laugh.

Gerard gasped and then giggled as he tossed his head back.

"You bad, bad man." Gerard murmured, teasing the older man as he gathered his things to go. 

He was completely done with work today so he could leave earlier than usual. It seemed like Grant was too.

"Well, I'm only bad when I have to be...which is usually all the time in this line of work. I'm Korse after all." He said was a smug smile as he waved his hand up and down his torso.

Gerard went around towards the couch and planted his hands on the older man's shoulders.

"Ah...how could I forget...Mr. Korse." Gerard whispered as he lowered himself; his mouth close to Grant’s. "Are you ready to head out?" 

Grant nodded and started to stand once Gerard let go of him.

"Yes, lets get out of here." He said as he pulled open Gerard's office door and stepped out.

Gerard followed Grant in his car all the way back to his home. It was a long commute and he was surprised he had never been on this side of town before. Roads weren't as busy and the streets seemed empty to say the least. It was like being in a totally different world.

The ride lasted about an hour and some minutes and when he pulled up behind Grant's car in front of a large, two story home, he parked his car and quickly shut it off. Stepping out of his car, Gerard cupped his hand over his eyes and looked up at the old, yet beautiful building in front of him. He didn't want to mention that it looked a bit haunted because that would be rude, but he kind of loved it. Was that weird?

"Wow." Gerard said to Grant once he was out of his own car. "D'you live here alone?" 

Grant merely nodded as he made his way to the front entrance of the house. Gerard followed closely behind him.

"I promise you. It's well maintained." He said was a small laugh. "I know it's a little intimidating."

Gerard shook his head frantically. 

"Oh no. It's beautiful. Trust me, I love it." Gerard said and Grant craned his neck to smile at him.

The front door opened once Grant unlocked it and turned the knob. Grant flicked on the light in the hallway once he stepped in and shrugged off his coat to place it on the coat rack at the end of the foyer. Gerard gaped as he did the same, slowly and carefully peeling off his jacket as he looked around the vintage, yet stylish foyer. It had a little bit of a 17th century vibe to it and Gerard liked how the home gave off a clean and refreshing smell.

He inhaled deeply and kicked off his shoes.

"Follow me to the living room." Grant said quietly as he already started to make his way.

Gerard followed closely behind him with a quick nod of his head.

The living room was just as grand as the foyer. It was dark still, but it was lavish. Gerard sat carefully on the black leather couch when Grant patted for him to sit.

"Would you like some tea? I'll give you a tour of the house once we've settled in if that's ok." Grant suggested.

Gerard nodded and smiled. Grant smiled back and soon after disappeared into the kitchen.

Gerard took the opportunity to continue gazing around Grant's living room. For a man who lived alone he had a lot of space. The fireplace across from the room was well maintained and the coffee table had an ash tray with an unlit cigar resting on it. There was a book on Norse mythology lying open there too. Gerard was particularly drawn to the large bookcase near the back of the room. There had to be hundreds of books. He felt a little uneasy if he was being completely honest. Why did Grant live alone in this gigantic house? Didn't he get lonely? And why did he live here in the first place? The commute was ridiculous. Grant, so far, is eccentric as they come. Not that Gerard didn’t think it was charming, because he did. 

Sighing, Gerard pressed his fingers through his long hair and tucked a strand behind his ear. Out of nerves he untucked it again and then smoothed his hands on his thighs, gently patting a beat on himself. He really couldn't help him and he couldn't stay put so he stood up and walked around the room. He went straight for the fireplace and examined the picture frames resting on top. There was a very old photo of a man and a woman. They were seated next to each other on their own rocking chairs with IV drips attached to them. Gerard furrowed his brows and leaned in for a closer look. Grant looked an awful lot like the both of them. Were they his parents? Moving away from the fireplace, Gerard went to the bookshelf and examined the spines of some of the books. Lots of poetry and mythology. Gerard smiled to himself. Grant was such a cliché English teacher.

Then, there it was. It caught his attention...

Gerard glared at the naked wall. He slowly walked towards it and looked at the vintage wallpaper.

Why was this wall empty? It was totally bare and different from the rest of the room.

He smoothed his hands on it and raised a brow. This didn't feel like an ordinary wall. It felt like glass...like a window of some sort. Was there something on the other side? 

"Gerard."

Gerard turned, nearly shrieking, with his hand to his chest as he jumped back. He gave Grant a stern look when he started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to frighten you." He laughed light heartedly with a cup of tea in his hands.

Gerard went back to the sofa and plopped back down when Grant put his cup of tea on the coffee table next to the ash tray.

"It's okay. I guess I deserved that since I scared you in my bedroom last night..." he trailed off, already forgetting about the weird wall. 

"Ah, so now we're even." Grant said as he sat down next to Gerard.

"We are." Gerard said as he picked up his tea cup. 

He pressed the glass to his lips and stole a small sip.

"Do you like it?" Grant asked, looking deeply into Gerard's eyes for approval.

Gerard nodded with a small smile on his face.

"I love it." He whispered and then sipped some more. "It's delicious."

Grant smiled back as he looked at his watch. Gerard arched his brow as he watched the older man.

"Good. So...how would you like the tour?" Grant asked and Gerard's eyes lit up.

"I would love the tour. Could I leave my tea on the table? I don't wanna drop the beautiful China. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I dropped it." Gerard suggested and Grant nodded quickly at him.

"Of course. Now come." He stood up and stuck his hand out for Gerard to take.

* * *

Frank rubbed his hands up and down his face as he sat next to Ray in his car. They were at a Taco Bell drive-thru and it was after school. He had just gotten out of detention.

"I can't fucking stand Korse. He always looks at me like I'm some kind of goddamn criminal." Frank exclaimed. 

Grant had been the one to slap the detention slip on Frank's desk during his period. He had been listening to music and strumming his pencil obnoxiously on his desk in the middle of a lesson shamelessly.

Ray chuckled as and drove up to the window after he placed their orders.

"Maybe it's the tattoos or the fact that you're probably the oldest in your class for failing freshman year." Ray suggested, digging for his wallet. 

Frank laughed a bitter laugh and shook his head.

"It also doesn't help that I'm always in Gerard's office. Korse totally has a thing for him. It's fucking creepy...the way he looks at him..." Frank trailed off visualizing Grant's face when he stares at Gerard.

There was something so eerie about it. He couldn't put his finger on it. 

"Yeah? Maybe they're banging." Ray said and the lady at the window gives him a weird a look when she takes his debit card from him.

"I asked." Frank said with a loud laugh.

Ray looked at him with his eyes wide open.

"You're joking...did you really?"

Frank nodded, still laughing.

"He denied it. Said it was none of my business...I think they're getting closer. It's only been a few days too. I don't get it." Frank said; his laughter subsiding.

He could feel his jealousy blossoming.

"Maybe Gerard's lonely...maybe Korse is too. I get that you like the guy, Frank, but you should probably leave him be." Ray suggested just as he grabbed the bag of food and his debit from the girl at the window.

"I wish I could, Ray...but we both know I'm not gonna do that."

Frank couldn't stop feeling the way he felt for Gerard. It wasn't going to go away no matter what he did. He wanted him and no one was going to stop him. Not even Grant Morrison A.K.A Korse.

Ray sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't get in any trouble." He said as he drove up the road.

Frank couldn't make any promises...so he didn't.


	7. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck was going on? When did he fall asleep? And why couldn't he remember anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s where shit gets mega real. Still, there’s a lot of suspense and mystery as always! Oh, and there’s no Frank in this chapter—just Gerard/Grant. Also, I apologize for how short this is. I’m still very happy with how this turned out.
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

Gerard palmed the side of his head as the room swirled around him. Grant was still showing him around and he couldn't focus on anything he was saying. The room was starting to spin faster and Grant's voice sounded muffled. He ignored the feeling. He could just be winded from the long day he's enduring. It happened from time to time.

"This is my bedroom. I’m sorry it’s poorly decorated. I’m hardly ever in here." Grant explained quietly, pushing open the old door. "I normally pass out on the couch before I can make it up here. So it's more like a spare room."

Gerard giggled deliriously. He swayed, entering the bedroom.

"Yeah? Maybe that can change tonight." He said with a slight slur and Grant smirked at him.

"Maybe..." he said back, teasingly, as he flicked on the bedroom light.

Gerard hissed when his vision blurred. He was so sensitive to light right now. It hurt so bad.

"Dimmer switches." Grant said knowingly as he turned down the brightness.

Gerard smiled and stepped further into the room, stumbling only slightly. Grant pushed his hands behind his back when Gerard sat down at the end of his bed.

"I like your room..." Gerard whispered, looking around absentmindedly.

"Thank you...did you want to go back downstairs to finish your tea?" Grant asked and Gerard licked his lips, nodding.

His throat was terribly dry. Tea would help soothe it.

He stood up on wobbly legs and grabbed for Grant's arm. The older man showed him downstairs slowly and gently. Almost as if he knew that Gerard was feeling faint. Was it that apparent? Was he making a fool out of himself? 

"Sit." Grant said and helped the younger man down on the sofa. "Would you like some music? I have Arvo Pärt."

"That would be wonderful." Gerard said quietly, picking up his tea cup carefully. 

He sipped, holding the small plate firmly beneath it. 

Grant went to the corner of the room and pulled out his vinyl from its stand. He laid it down on the turntable and soon after the room was filled with the haunting music. Gerard hummed in pleasure when Grant went back to him, touching his cheek delicately.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, looking into Gerard's heavy lidded eyes.

"I feel...dizzy." He said with a crooked smile on his face. "Warm...and..." he trailed off and closed his eyes.

Grant sat next to him, grabbing him firmly by his hip. He took the cup of finished tea from his hands and set it down on the coffee table. Gerard emitted a small moan, falling limp against the older man.

Grant pushed his hair back and looked into his now open eyes. He was barely hanging on. It was finally taking effect.

"You know...you can rest if you'd like. I'll wake you when dinner's ready." He said quietly, barely audible over the holy music. 

Gerard weakly pushed his hand against the back of Grant's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt like he was on fire and with Grant touching him he couldn't think straight. He wanted more.

Grant kissed back almost instantly. Their mouths opened in unison and their tongues dove for one another's. Gerard's mouth could barely keep up with how fast Grant was moving his. It was the sloppiest kiss he's ever had and he’s had plenty of those in his youth. Too much spit and too much movement. Gerard felt like it was intoxicating. He felt...drugged.

"Mmm..." Gerard groaned when Grant's mouth started to nip at his throat now. 

Why was he so turned on? Why was his head spinning? Did the older man have him under some kind of spell? It had to be magic. What else could it be?

"G-Grant..." Gerard whimpered, slurring terribly. "Grant. _Ohfuck_. Something's not r-right." 

He couldn't move. He was limp and his eyes were closing fast. He couldn't even hear the music anymore at this point. He could only feel Grant's hands on him and his mouth on his neck, but that feeling was also leaving. What was happening to him? 

Grant pulled away when Gerard's body was completely compliant and was no longer responsive. He let go, watching him lay on the couch with his mouth open agape, lips swollen, and his glossy hair splayed across his lax face.

A corpse. An extremely attractive corpse.

Standing slowly, Grant uncuffed his sleeves on his dress shirt and rolled them up to his elbows. He leaned over and picked Gerard up, grunting at the younger man's dead weight. He went up stairs, but glanced at the naked wall in his living room before doing so. Not today. Another time. He wasn’t sure the younger man was worthy yet.

Finally, Grant made it to his bedroom and kicked the slightly ajar door completely open. He laid Gerard down on his bed and then turned to shut the door and brighten his room. He pushed his hands on his hips as he made his ways to Gerard's unconscious frame.

He just stared at him for a minute. He needed to take it all in. 

"You're not going to mind if I take this off, will you?" Grant said, undoing the top button of Gerard jeans.

Silence.

"No? And if I slide down your—" he paused, noticing the silk material of Gerard's undergarments. "Panties? Oh, Gerard...you're making my job so very easy for me, darling." 

Grant had managed to tug and toss Gerard's jeans off and away. He was left in his soft, rose red panties and his plain black tee shirt. Grant went to his dresser and pulled open the first drawer. He grabbed his camera and then quickly went to his closet to retrieve his tripod.

Once he had everything set up he went back to Gerard and pushed his pale thighs apart. 

"Perfect." Grant whispered huskily. "...So beautiful."

He tried to ignore the painful erection in his slacks, but the tent was distracting. He undid the top of his own pants and whipped his cock out, holding it firmly in his hands.

He tried to imagine what Gerard would say and do if he woke up right then and there...Grant in front of him, jerking off to his half naked body with a camera in the background while it recorded everything. Grant groaned, letting go of his flushed cock as he imagined the pure look of shock on the younger man's face; his screams and his futile fight to escape.

Grant groaned in pure elation. He wished for that to happen.

He needed to get to the point now. He got into bed, hovering over Gerard and started to gently slip his panties off of him. He lifted one leg at a time until the thin, silky piece of material was completely off. Grant moved back a bit to look him over. His skin was like a blank canvass. Not a mark anywhere. Sighing, Grant climbed off of him and brought his legs up, exposing him to the camera across from them.

His legs. He needed to get his legs up.

Grant dove for the ground so he could get his ropes from under the bed. He tied a knot around Gerard's left ankle and then his right, spreading them far apart and then hooked them on the ceiling where he had installed two hooks above. 

Grant stood above him, by the bed. Gerard's arms were at his sides, one hand over his stomach, and his mouth was still partially open. He looked phenomenal...the best Grant has ever seen and he had him all to himself for a few hours.

Smirking deviously, Grant got back into bed with his cock in his hand. He was going to have fun and it was going to make for some lovely footage.

* * *

Gerard whimpered, rolling onto his side. He felt like he had been dead and then brought back to life. He blinked his eyes open slowly and looked around.

"G-Grant." He called out once he realized he was in the older man's dark room.

What the fuck was going on? When did he fall asleep? And why couldn't he remember anything?

Gerard sat up quickly and pushed the blankets off of his body. He was fully dressed and his body didn't have anything that implied he was hurt or violated. He started to calm down when he realized he hadn't been physically assaulted. 

It still didn't explain what the fuck happened to him.

Standing up, Gerard pushed his hands out in front of him to balance himself. His legs were a little wobbly, but he managed to keep himself up.

"Grant!" He exclaimed, walking to the bedroom door.

He pushed it open and poked his head out. It was quiet, but he could hear something in the distance.

"Grant..." he tried again, feeling uneasy. 

He went to the staircase and slowly went down, holding onto the railing. His legs were working better now, but he was still shaky. There was a loud noise in the kitchen and Gerard yelped quietly. He went over to the commotion and stepped in.

Grant was there, in front of the stove stirring a pot of something. Stew? Well, whatever it was it made Gerard's stomach growl.

Gerard sighed in relief. He was starting to put what happened together. His tea may have been some sleep assistant and Grant put him up stairs to rest until dinner was ready. He smiled to himself as he went to the older man.

Grant craned his neck and smiled when he saw him.

"Gerard. How was your nap?"

Gerard smiled back and pushed his hands in his messy hair.

"It was wonderful. I'm a little embarrassed if I'm gonna be completely honest. I didn't mean to pass out on you." He confessed as his face turned red.

Grant chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's fine. I promise. Dinner's almost ready so go sit down and I'll serve you."

Gerard smiled weakly and nodded. Despite being a little groggy he dragged himself back into the living room. He looked at the naked wall again and then sat down on the sofa. He sighed. Something didn't feel right, but he couldn't pin it.

Scratching the back of his head, Gerard looked down. He couldn't stop wracking his brain over what just happened. Should he just stop thinking about it? So what if he fell asleep—It happens.

He sighed. He decided to leave it alone for now. Nothing bad happened. He was grateful for that.

* * *

Grant poured some of the stew into a bowl for Gerard. He could already sense that the younger man was uneasy. He was actually impressed with Gerard's intuition. He was a sharp one.

Still, he wasn't fully catching on yet and of course he wouldn't. He hasn't given the younger man any reason to suspect anything. 

Grant smiled to himself. He can still feel Gerard's lax mouth on his cock.

This one was going to be the one. Gerard would be his best project yet. It helped that he was willing and eager. He was also beautiful and intelligent. Grant could tell he was damaged goods though. There was something dark and untamed about the younger man.

Grant wanted to break him. 

Grabbing the bowls of stew, Grant went back to Gerard. He was still on the couch, sniffling to himself a little like he was sick. The drug might have made him a little hazy. It happened. 

Gerard blinked and sighed. His head hurt and his skin was tacky from sweat. He really wanted a shower and to go home, but he had a long drive ahead of him. Despite telling himself nothing bad happened to him he still felt a bit of distress washing over him. He knew himself better than anyone and right now he wanted to leave and be with Lindsey. Maybe she could help him clear his mind with her reassuring words.

Before he could stand to go to the bathroom to wet his face, Grant came back into the room with food. Gerard smiled weakly at him and stayed put.

“Here we are. I hope you’re hungry, love.” Grant said with a warm smile on his face.

He set two bowls of steaming stew on the coffee table. 

Gerard nodded and leaned forward to get started on his dinner. He felt like he hadn’t eaten in days. 

“Ah, ah, ah...wait just a moment.” Grant said suddenly, grabbing Gerard’s wrist. 

Gerard stared at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Before we eat I’d like for you to know that this is an old recipe. My great, great grandmother taught my grandmother and she taught my mother and my mother taught me. It’s very sentimental and I hope you enjoy it. It’s apart of my family.” Grant spoke in a soothing voice. His hand had slipped from Gerard’s wrist and traveled up his arm tenderly.

Gerard looked into the older man’s eyes when he spoke.

“Oh...well, I’m sure I’m going to love it.” Gerard smiled weakly, averting his eyes to the bowl. “Can I try it now?” He asked meekly.

Grant huffed out a small laugh. 

“Of course, my love. Enjoy.”

Gerard grabbed his spoon and began to eat as Grant watched him with a hungry look in his eyes.

* * *

Gerard climbed sluggishly out of his car. He pushed his hand against his face as he shut the door with his foot. He was exhausted and it was well over two in the morning. Grant insisted he stayed the night, but Gerard flat out refused. 

He just wanted to go home and the entire time Grant talked to him about his family and his past Gerard grew more and more tired. It wasn’t that he didn’t think it was all interesting...because he did! He just didn’t feel _right_. His body was screaming at him to go home, have a bath, and get some rest. 

So, he listened to himself. 

After Grant had finished rambling, Gerard looked at the time and he had gasped. He couldn’t believe he had been in Grant’s home for a little over 6 hours. 

He excused himself from Grant’s grip, standing so that his arm would fall off his shoulder, and went to the kitchen to call Lindsey on his cell.

She answered after the fourth ring. Gerard told her he was heading home and she whined, saying she had a girl over and was hoping they’d have the house to themselves. Gerard knew she was only half joking, but he rolled his eyes and ended the call with an abrupt goodbye.

Grant walked him out, resting his hand on the small of Gerard’s lower back. He told him he’d like to see him out of school again very soon. Gerard agreed. 

“Fuck...” Gerard groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

The ride had been long and bumpy. And there was still apart of him that felt terrible about something. His head was foggy, but his heart was beating uncontrollably. He hadn’t felt such intense anxiety in a long time. He wondered what it could be.

Entering his home, quietly, Gerard shut and locked the door behind him. Lindsey was no where to be seen so that meant she had already gone to bed... Gerard sighed, flicking on the living room light.

He walked through, dragging his feet, until he was inside the kitchen. He flicked on the light and rummaged through the pantry for his pack of tea. 

It took him about five minutes to prepare everything, and when he was finished he turned off all of the lights.

This was a ritual of his before bed.

Tea. Bath. Sleep...

He’ll wake up in the morning and it’s going to be a brand new day. 

Nothing bad had happened, he thought to himself. He was okay.


	8. Trouble Loves Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trouble loves me.  
> Trouble needs me.  
> Two things  
> more than you do  
> or would attempt to.  
> So, console me  
> otherwise, hold me.  
> Just when it seems like  
> everything's evened out  
> and the balance  
> seems serene.  
> Trouble loves me..."
> 
> —Morrissey(Trouble Loves Me)  
> Album: Maladjusted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but here it is<3 Enjoy xoxo

* * *

Gerard sat in his office the next morning, slumped in front of his monitor, feeling fatigued. He had two and a half cups of coffee and still nothing. He wondered if he was getting sick. That could be it, he thought to himself as he straightened out his back. It cracked audibly and he sighed, rolling his shoulders to loosen up. He hasn't felt this terrible in a long time...not since withdrawals from the drugs he used to take. It didn't help that he was just as tense as he was tired. He touched his aching jaw with delicate, trembling fingers. He really wanted the day to end, but it felt far from it.

Gerard tore his eyes away from his computer when his phone buzzed on his desk. He grabbed it with his shaky hand and quickly he opened his messages as he skimmed the screen. It was a text from an Unknown Number...and in that text was an image of him getting out of his car that very morning. There were two other images, too. It was of himself walking to the front of the school and then another of him walking inside. Back to back.

Pale, Gerard dropped his phone without a sound. He sat still in his chair with his heart pounding in his chest. It felt like it was going to explode. He felt like he had stopped breathing. His mouth was numb and his body was dampening with heavy perspiration. He blinked and that’s when he felt it. His eyes were wet with tears. He almost misses the knock at his door, but he jumped up quickly, forgetting to wipe his face. He answered slowly with shaky hands. It was Grant and the older man had been smiling...until he saw Gerard's face and forced himself inside the room, gripping Gerard's arm and looking him in his eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong...? Why are you crying?" Grant asked. His eyes were filled with worry. 

"I...oh, um... Nothing. It's nothing. Coffee?" Gerard quickly wiped his face with the back of his hand as he started for his espresso maker. "I probably should of had it made for you sooner." he said as he attempted to change the subject.

Grant frowned. 

"Gerard...forget the coffee." he said in a stern tone. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Gerard shook his head frantically as he continued to start up the machine despite Grant's demand. He grabbed the mug off his desk and set it down before he pressed on the brewer. 

"Nothing's wrong. I'm tired. I was staring at my computer screen and the lights just bothered my eyes." He lied, sniffling.

The photos his stalker sent him whirled around his mind. Merely minutes ago someone was following him and snapping photos of him. He didn't understand why and that was what scared him the most. Was this person going to eventually hurt him? Should he get the police involved?

Grant stepped over to him and touched his hip.

"Tell me now. I won't let this go." he whispered calmly. "I want to know what's bothering you, because I want to help you. Let me help you. I hate seeing you like this, love." 

Gerard slowly turned to face the middle aged man. He blinked and more tears fell freely. He shook his head and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. 

"Grant...I'm so scared." He sobbed, breaking down, and as he fell against Grant he wrapped his arms around him. "S-Someone's stalking me... T-they keep taking pictures of me and sending them to my email. Just n-now I got a text and it was me...me from a little while ago when I got here. I don't know what to do. What if they hurt me?" He said quickly.

Grant rubbed his back soothingly. 

"...Hey, shhh... Listen, it's going to be ok. Don't stress about that. We'll figure out who's doing this and we'll send them away. Ok? Leave it to me, love." Grant said reassuringly. 

Gerard nodded his head sternly against Grant's chest.

"O-Ok..." He pulled back slowly, almost in slow motion, and looked up at the older man through his lashes. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this. We just started seeing each other...this is too much. I told myself I wasn't going to involve you."

Grant smiled weakly at him and grabbed his hand. "Nonsense... It pains me to see you so upset. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I can't make you feel safe?" He said in a soothing voice and the word 'boyfriend' chimed inside Gerard's head.

His eyes lit up and Grant chuckled bashfully. They both knew what that meant.

"Well, that's a little embarrassing... I'm getting ahead of myself. I was going to ask you this afternoo--"

"Yes. Yeah...I'll be your boyfriend." Gerard immediately interjected, nodding excitedly. He didn't want Grant to regret it and change his mind. He'd already thought of this exact moment...the second they kissed in that hole-in-the-wall Grant took him to on their first date. He felt the connection almost instantly. Grant was kind, caring and _so_ attractive. Gerard could barely contain himself around him. This was inevitable.

Grant smirked and leaned to peck Gerard on the lips. 

"Good." He whispered against Gerard's lips when they broke their kiss.

* * *

Frank pushed his hand through his hair as he used his other to pluck his cigarette out of his mouth. Why did he have to have a hangover every morning? Why couldn't he just stay sober one day out of the week? So many questions so little energy to actually care to go through with the answers. Frank tossed his half finished cigarette to the ground as he started to approach the hell-hole that was High School.

"Morning Iero." Mr. Roberts greeted him as he passed by his door. "Staying out of trouble I hope."

Frank rolled his eyes and gave him a short wave.

"Yeah, yeah..." he muttered, dragging his feet down the nearly empty hall.

Frank has heard that line way too many times in his life.

_Stay out of trouble_

_Don't go causin' any trouble_

_Don't get into any trouble_

He wanted to tell them to shut the fuck up. That he WAS trouble. It was his middle name.

Sighing, Frank fiddled with the lock on his locker until it came undone. He grabbed a random book and shoved it under his arm. He knew for a fact it wasn't the right book for the class he had now, which he was severely late for, but hey...at least he was going to show his face for once. Who knows how long its been since he's had a History lesson. 

On his way to class Frank stumbled here and there. He patted his own face a couple times to snap out of the sick-spell he was under. He could feel the nausea creeping up from his stomach to his throat. Before he knew it he was shoving his arm through a bathroom stall and falling to his knees in front of a toilet.

He didn't even realize someone else had been in that bathroom with him until he heard a startled sound and then a gasp following behind it.

"...Frank? S'that you?"

 _Gerard_...?

Frank pulled his head out of the toilet and craned his neck to look back. There he was. He was holding a paper towel in his hands with his sleeves rolled up. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly parted. His hair was wild, but shiny and he could see a coffee stain on the corner of his lips. He looked so...pretty. Frank faced forward again and spat. Just his fucking luck. Out of all the places and out of all the chances he manages to stumble into a restroom his fucking crush/counselor was in. What was his life?

"Wow. Are you alright?" Gerard asked, still standing behind him, drying his hands with the shriveled, brown paper towel. 

Frank groaned, reaching to pull the lever of the toilet down. He stood up and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his denim jacket.

"Yeah. Solid." Frank responded, turning to face the older man. "What's up?" He asked casually.

Gerard shot him a look and backed off a little. "...Uh, are you sure you're ok? Maybe you should go see the nurse, hun." he said with genuine concern in his voice that Frank wasn't quite use to.

Frank sighed and shook his head. "I said I'm fine. I've gotta get to class. I'm late enough as it is." He said, making his way past the counselor. 

But before he can exit Gerard reaches out and grabs his arm.

"Come to my office instead." He insisted in a low whisper. "You look like you need to talk to someone. I'll write you a note."

Frank looked at Gerard's hand then averted his eyes up his arm, chest, and then finally his face. His eyes...were red and slightly swollen. There was something particularly grim about him right now. Without a word, Frank nodded slowly and allowed himself to be dragged through the halls. Gerard didn't let go of him that entire time and even when they got into the office Gerard helped him sit on the sofa. 

"Diet coke?" he asked, finally loosening his grip to go to the mini fridge.

Frank gladly accepted the drink when it was brought over to him.

"What's on your mind Frank." Gerard asked, plopping down in the seat across from him. He crossed his legs and rested his hand on top of his knee. 

The expression on his face made Frank shrink a little. He'd never seen anyone look at him like that before...like they cared. like they genuinely fucking cared. It made him nervous for some odd reason.

"Nothing's on my mind." Frank grumbled. "Nothing's ever on my mind...that's the problem..."

"What was that sweetie?" Gerard asked as he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and slightly leaned forward as if it would help him hear better. "My hearing's not that great."

Frank sighed and looked down at the diet coke in his hands.

"I said nothing's ever on my mind. That's the problem." He said it loud and clear this time.

Gerard sat back and looked at Frank with a different expression now. One that read: relief. But why was he relieved to hear that? It wasn't exactly good news.

"I thought something awful had happened." Gerard admitted, palming his chest. "So, you haven't been through anything? I mean...you haven't gone through anything terrible? I know we've only seen each other a few times now, but you seem...different."

Frank looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. What the hell was he talking about? What seemed different? Thinking, Frank blinked slowly...and then it hit him. His heart thumped in his chest and he suddenly felt like he was going to puke. He was different now. He had feelings for Gerard. He fucking likes him and he's being coy around him like a little school girl with a crush. He was so fucking LAME.

"No." Frank said and his voice broke.

Gerard shifted in his seat with his hands on his lap. 

Frank looked at his face and then slowly down his chest, stomach, thighs and then his legs. He mentally pushed them apart and his chest tightened. _Fuck_...

"Frank." Gerard said quietly as he uncrossed his legs.

Frank continued to keep his head down. His mind was somewhere else now. He had pushed Gerard's legs apart and was now in between them with his pants rutted below his ass as he fucked into him. He had his hands on Gerard's hips and his eyes glued to his lips as he fucked him hard and fast in that chair. Gerard's voice is in his ear, high and frantic. as he praised and encouraged him for fucking him good. God, he couldn't turn it off...

"Frank." Gerard repeated and Frank quickly looked up at him with his face flushed.

Gerard skimmed his face quickly for an answer and then looked down. His eyes widened when he saw it and then his hand went to his face to shield what he had seen. Frank was sporting an erection and it was straining against his jeans. Frank was suddenly on the same page now. He stood quickly, swearing under his breath, and cupped his hand around his crotch. Without another word from either one of them Frank left the room, still covering himself.

He ran to the nearest bathroom and entered a stall. He slammed and locked the door shut behind himself and pulled his pants down. Fisting his hand around his cock, he jerked himself off to the fantasy he was having while he was in Gerard's office. This time, he's cumming inside of him, tugging roughly on his hips and slamming into him while he filled him up. 

"Fuck..." Frank grunted out, cumming hard against the stall door.

* * *

Gerard stood and faced the open window in his office, silently, with his hands folded loosely behind his back. He tried to erase what he had experienced with Frank earlier that day from his mind, but it was futile. What did it mean? And was that why he was he acting so strange? If that was the case he still didn't understand why it happened. Sure, Frank was a little inappropriate, but it didn't seem like something that would normally happen to him. He had reacted with shame and Gerard almost felt sorry for him if he hadn't been completely terrified by it.

Sighing, Gerard shut the blinds and turned his back to the window and sat on top of his desk. 

He had to leave for his second job, at the cabaret club, soon. He felt like calling out, but he wasn't going to. It was good for him, he told himself. He enjoyed dressing in drag on weekends. It helped him escape himself from time to time. Plus, he was really good at it. He only hoped there wouldn't be any drama...or stalkers. Before Gerard can get off his desk and gather his belongings there's a knock at his door. He gets up quickly and rushes to it. Answering, he smiles when he sees Grant. 

"Hey there, beautiful." Grant grinned, pulling the shorter man in for a kiss. "How was your day?" Gerard smiled against the kiss and sighed. 

"Tiring, but rewarding." He answered somewhat truthfully. "I've got to get to my second job in a fe—“

Grant raised a brow in confusion. "Second job? Where?" He interrupted Gerard before he could finish his sentence.

Gerard bit his lip and smiled nervously. "I'm a bartender...part time." He used that excuse any time someone asked.

It wasn't because he was ashamed or anything. He learned from experience that people couldn't handle the truth. They asked too many questions and had too many opinions about it. He hated having to explain himself so he chose not to. It wasn't anyones business anyway and it wasn't like he was hurting himself or others.

"Oh? Bartending...? Aren't you sober?" Grant asked as he tilted his head a little in bewilderment. 

Gerard's face fell. This is what he was afraid of. People treating him like he was incapable of controlling himself. 

"I can still serve it. It doesn't mean I'll be tempted to drink it. I'm not a child, Grant." He hissed out, letting go of the older man. "I thought you of all people would understand."

Ok, so he wasn't really a bartender so he shouldn't be too offended, but he was constantly surrounded by it at the club. It bothered him a little...

"Love, I know. I'm sorry. It just shocked me. Listen..." he said quietly, stepping closer to Gerard as he grabbed his hand. "Look at me." 

Gerard did, immediately. Their eyes met and Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"I'm sorry..." he repeated and it seemed to hang in the air.

The room around them felt small and Gerard's eyes became heavy lidded. He shook his head slowly and freed his hand from Grant's grip. 

"I have to go. I'm gonna be late." He said and turned away to clear off his desk.

Grant remained glued to the spot. He watched the back of Gerard's head intently and listened to him breathing. He even watched the way he seemed more sluggish today. It was because of the drug he had slipped him last night. His body was fighting it off like a virus, but he was weak. His body wasn't use to it anymore. With a deep sigh, Grant closed his eyes and reached his hand out to touch the back of Gerard's neck. He circled his hand around the warm flesh gently and brought his back against his chest. Gerard didn't say a word. He stood very still as Grant lowered his other hand under his shirt, against his exposed hip.

"Don't shut me out, Love...Let me in. All the way in." He breathed deeply into Gerard's ear, ghosting his lips against his flesh.

Gerard shuddered. He pressed back against the older man and nodded. Grant pressed back until they were forced against Gerard's desk. 

"Is this ok?" Grant asked, pressing his erection against Gerard's ass.

Gerard nodded again as a small squeak escaped his throat.

"Can I?" The older man asked as he lowered his hand against the waist band of Gerard's jeans. He teasingly played with the material there until Gerard nodded again. 

Gerard's heart was drumming against his ribcage and he felt like he was having an outer-body experience. He couldn't control anything right now...especially his dick and brain. They had joined forces and decided to go against his will. He knew they shouldn't, but he wanted to so bad. His body ached for it.

Grant put in all the work. He yanked Gerard's jeans and underwear down until they pooled around his ankles on the floor and Grant did the same to himself. Gerard leaned forward on his desk, resting his elbows on top of the smooth wood. Grant shuffled quickly behind him, reaching for a bottle of vanilla scented lotion he saw on Gerard's desk. He poured a handful onto the palm of his hand and lathered it on his fingers.

The prep had been quick and Gerard had his eyes closed and mouth open the entire time. He breathed in and out deeply as his hips twitched in excitement. Grant was lathering lotion onto his cock now and positioning it against Gerard's stretched hole. He pushed the head in and paused as he used his other hand to coax Gerard by massaging his hip.

"Loosen up, baby." Grant said in a somewhat steady voice.

How he could remain calm was a mystery to Gerard. breathing out, Gerard relaxed himself and was rewarded with Grant sliding easily into him. He squeaked out a moan and fell forward onto his desk with clothed chest flat against the cold surface. 

"Mmm..." Grant purred, using both hands to grip Gerard's hips now. "Good boy." he praised and Gerard whimpered at him in response.

They're pressed together for a few minutes until Gerard pushes himself up on his elbows again. "M-Move..." He said; his voice high pitched and sounding unfamiliar to himself.

Grant happily obliged, pulling back and then slamming in. He did it swiftly until Gerard was gasping for air with each thrust he gave him. The room started to heat up and their bodies began to perspire. Gerard's back arched and his mouth hung wide open as Grant fucked into him with a force that sent the desk skidding on the floor and closer to the (closed) window behind it. His pace grew faster now when Gerard's voice started to bounce up and down like he was singing a song. Grant grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him back further until his spine started to form a U shape. He pounded harder, earning a shrill moan that sounded like a siren call from Gerard's swollen mouth.

"I'm gonna cum..." Gerard panted out, wrapping his hand around his neglected and leaking cock.

"Cum, baby...cum all over your desk." Grant growled, shoving his hips harder and faster into the younger man. 

You can hear the sound of their flesh echoing around the room. You can hear Grant grunting and Gerard's moans turning frantic as they both neared climax.

"Uh, uh, uh...uh, oh god. _Oh god _." Gerard whimpered breathlessly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He shuddered once, twice, three times as Grant's cock struck his prostate, and then he was cumming. His body twitched and his hips went back and forth as Grant continued to violate the sensitive ball of nerves inside of him. "Fuck...oh fuck, _uhhh_... _uhhhhh_..." he went rigid after and Grant slowed down, sensually smoothing his hands up and down his stomach and chest. __

__Grant felt Gerard's body reach utopia. He tightened up and his moans became internal. He continued to thrust into him until it was his turn. He felt powerful right then and there. He felt Gerard go compliant in his hands and that's when he knew he had him. He had him right where he wanted him._ _

__In a matter of minutes, with a few more thrusts, Grant presses his chest flush against Gerard's back with his nose nuzzling his dark hair, and he was cumming inside of him... Just like he wanted to._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU get a bleak ORGASM! YOU get a bleak ORGASM! WE ALL GET BLEAK ORGASMS!!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed these very dark sex themes, because that's literally all I've got for now ahaa <3


	9. Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Relax Korse.” He chuckled to himself. “Be cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The plot thickens.
> 
> Enjoy! Xoxo

"HE SAW MY FUCKING BONER!" Frank screamed into his cellphone as he rode his skateboard to Ray's house. "I REPEAT! HE SAW MY FUCKING BONER!"

Ray couldn't respond quick enough because he was too busy spit-taking whatever he had been drinking when he answered.

"I'm coming over. Get a shot ready for me." Frank said and ended the call.

He shoved his phone into his pocket as he stopped skating. He felt the sweat dripping down his forehead. He could feel his spine tingle. Was he...excited? A part of him was in complete shambles, but he was happy about it. Sure, he hadn't planned on letting Gerard know he liked him by introducing him to his dick, but it happened. It fucking happened. Frank laughed, palming his face. He laughed into his hand and the people near him on the sidewalk awkwardly walk around him.

He continued skating to Ray's once he settled down. 

"You fucking lunatic!" Ray hollered from his porch once Frank arrived. "Why'd you show him your boner?! That's gotta be illegal in so many ways!"

Frank laughed, tossing his head back.

"Oh yeah, sure Ray. I whipped it out and fucking showed him!" He rasped, shaking his head. "I didn't fucking show him it. It just...happened. He was talking to me and I was...ya know, thinkin' dirty thoughts. He kept saying my name and I was pretty far gone. I didn't even notice it until he saw it first. He covered his eyes like a fucking virgin and I got up and ran out." He filled his friend in.

Ray was palming his forehead with a distressed look on his face for the younger boy. 

"You're an idiot, man. He probably thinks you're a psychotic perv or something." Ray said, shaking his head in disbelief. "How are you going to face him now?"

Frank took a seat on the steps in front of Ray's door and shrugged. "I don't know... I won't be able to avoid him though. Every goddamn period I get threatened by the teacher's to go to his office...Fuck..." He trailed off and bit his chapped bottom lip. "Where's my shot?" He tipped his head back to look up at Ray.

"In the kitchen. Come inside. We'll talk more." Ray said as he pushed open the front door.

Frank stood quickly, picking up his skateboard, and followed closely behind Ray into his house.

"I don't have whiskey, but here's some tequila." Ray said, sliding the shot across the counter and over to Frank.

Frank picked it up and downed it in seconds. He grimaced, shaking his head frantically. 

"I still can't believe it happened, Ray. There's no way in hell he's gonna look at me the same after that. Do you think _he'll_ try to avoid me? Like, what if I get sent to his office and he opens the door and then slams it in front of my face. I would die, dude. I really like this guy and the thought of him being disgusted with me kills me." Frank said, pouring his heart out to his best friend.

It was true. All of it. He didn't care what anyone thought of him, but he cared how Gerard felt about him. He didn't want the older man to hate him.

"Frank...man, listen..." Ray trailed off to pour his friend another shot. "If he's as great as you say he is he won't avoid you. He's like...a therapist, right? Or whatever. He'll be professional. And who knows, maybe it happens to everyone! Maybe he'll be like: I totally get it. Teenage boys and their hormones. I use to pop boners all the time in school." Ray said, trying to shed light to the situation.

Frank sighed, throwing back his second shot.

"I hope you're right, Ray...I hope you're right."

And with that, Ray poured him another shot.

* * *

Gerard pushed his hair out of his face as he walked through the double doors of Cabaret Cave and clocked in at the counter. He then scurried to the back where the dressing rooms were and squeezed past the other performers who were standing around and talking amongst one another. Gerard sat in front of his claimed vanity and dropped his bag next to him as he looked at his reflection. He frowned at the dark circles under his eyes and the dullness of his skin and hair. He hadn't been sleeping or eating well due to the stress of the photos he's been receiving from his stalker. He knew others could tell, but it seemed like they didn't care to ask him what was going on. He didn't blame anyone. He normally lashed out at anyone for asking what was wrong with him. 

Sighing, Gerard got started on his makeup. He went with something natural and light today. He couldn't really go all out with the way he was feeling. He just didn't have it in him. 

With makeup out of the way, Gerard stood and exited the makeup room and went down the hall where the other dressing room was. He had a costume already planned for this evening and it was hanging on the racks with his drag name on it. He turned his back to the other drag queens in the room and took his shirt off quickly. Next was his jeans. He grabbed the corset off the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He had the one where you could tie it in the front so he didn't need to ask anyone for help. He liked to keep to himself since a lot of the other girls liked to start drama for no reason. He learned his lesson the hard way.

He slipped on the skimpy PVC maids dress and adjusted the hem around his thighs. It was dangerously short, completely exposing his thighs. He was going to have to tuck like there was no tomorrow if he wanted this entire look to work. The remainder of his time getting ready he did just that. He tucked until there was no possible way to determine his gender and he groaned when he set the tape down and stretched one of his legs out to get his blood circulating. 

"Damn, you're good at that." Jezabell, one of the younger girls, whistled and Gerard laughed uncomfortably at her. "You're probably the fishiest girl we have. I'm tellin' ya." 

Gerard smiled sheepishly at her as he strapped his black pleather pumps on. "Thanks." he squeaked out and then stepped out of room after he was done. 

He went back to the other room and sat in front of the mirror again. He flipped his hair around, volumizing it, with hair serum and then hairspray. He chose not to wear a wig. He preferred it that way. 

Finished, he looked at his reflection and pursed his lips. His eyes still looked tired to him, but he couldn't keep dwelling on that. 

He stood up and went to work.

There was no music yet as Gerard went out into the main room of the club. The busiest spot was the bar and Gerard looked at the back of the heads of it's patrons. He nibbled nervously on his bottom lip and took a deep breath. Any one of those men could be his stalker... Any one of them could be waiting and watching him. That unnerved Gerard.

The music started up and Gerard jolted a little at it, running his shaky fingers through his hair. He didn't want to dance. He should have just gone with Grant after leaving the school. He was too jumpy and finicky to get into character properly.

"Gigi!" Someone hollered from across the club and Gerard instantly recognized the voice.

It was a friend of his from when he first started drag. She was his age and they shared lots of interests. They even started drag at the same time. 

"Hey Clover." Gerard said once he made it to the shorter queen.

He leaned in and hugged her. 

"It's been such a long time since we've worked together! How've you been?" She asked, leaning back on the bar.

She was dressed like a flapper girl and Gerard thought it suited her well. 

"Yeah...Um, I've been...fine. How about you? I've missed working with you." He said, touching her arm. 

"I'm great! I've been going to cosmetology school so I haven't been able to work as much as I'd like to...You look fucking incredible! You're gonna make a lot of money tonight." She enthused, looking Gerard up and down.

"Oh stop. You do too. We'll make lots of money together. Just like old times." He smiled a genuine smile at her. 

Gerard didn't hear a word she said next because his eyes locked with a man across the bar watching him. Gerard's mouth went dry. He swallowed hard and averted his attention back to Clover.

Stop being paranoid, he told himself, it's not him.

* * *

“MMMMM’AHHH!!!”

Grant sat in his chair with a cup of tea. He looked at the video camera in front of him and took small sips from his simmering cup. He sighed, closing his eyes as he breathed out through his nostrils.

Today had gone well for him. Gerard was a chess piece and he could move him wherever he wanted. He aimed for the checkmate and that’s what he intended to do. 

He was going to win.

“MMMM’AHHHH!!!” 

Grant moaned soundly, rolling his head around his shoulders counterclockwise before he swiftly stood. He set his cup of tea on the end table next to him and went to the center of the room. He stood in front of a cage, looking down at the bound man inside of it.

“Are you going to behave?” Grant asked the pale, malneroushed man condescendingly.

He shook and screamed behind his gag and restraints. Grant tsked down at him, shaking his head disapprovingly.

“And now you know why I need to replace you. You’re a bad seed. You’re rotted...I don’t need you anymore because I’ve found someone else. He’s prettier...he’s obedient. He’s better.” Grant said, lifting his hands in the air like he was conducting an orchestra.

He sighed and touched the top of his head as the man in the cage continued to scream and shake. 

“Why do I bother?” He asked himself aloud.

Turning on his heels, Grant grabbed the camera off the tripod in front of his chair.

“This...” he trailed off, fiddling with the camera.

He skimmed through the footage of unconscious and bound bodies until he found the one he had of Gerard from the night before. It was his best work yet. Gerard had even started to get hard half way through their session! Grant had been so proud. That never happened especially since Grant never went near his dick. It was astounding. The man was submission itself.

“You see?” Grant growled, shoving the camera against the cage in front of the man’s face. “This is art! He’s begging me to touch him in his subconscious! He wants me! He needs ME!” Grant screamed, thrusting the camera against the bars repeatedly.

“MMMMMMMM’AAAAFFFFFF!!!” 

Grant growled, kicking the cage with a force that sent it landing on its side. He continued to kick it until the man inside was a petrified, sobbing mess.

“You miserable piece of shit! You’ll never be perfect! You’re going to rot in this cage and then I’m going to incinerate you! YOU. FUCKING. BROKEN. TOY!” He kicked it one last time for good measure.

Panting raggedly, Grant adjusted the collar of his suit. He patted his cheek lightly and took a deep breath. With gentle hands he set the camera back down on the tripod with the video of Gerard still playing.

“Relax Korse.” He chuckled to himself. “Be cool.” 

He sat back down in his seat, gingerly, and sighed as he reached for his cup of tea. He looked at the camera and the first thing he sees is his own hands wrapped around Gerard’s throat, squeezing until his face turned blue.

Smiling, Grant relaxed. He couldn’t wait until he could do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shifty eyes*


End file.
